El sueño de un pequeño dragón
by roxas2key
Summary: Spike siempre ha soñado con conseguir el amor de Rarity, ¿podrá lograr vencer la timidez y conseguir su aprovacion?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Hasbro y no mía.**

-Si, si tan solo, si tan solo una vez tuviera la oportunidad-...Dijo el pequeño dragón tristemente posado en el Balcón.

-Spiiiiiike ven a cenar-Grito Twilight con la cena ya servida esperando al dragón en la mesa.

Ya va – Gritó Spike con un tono algo melancólico. El dragón procedió a bajar las escaleras cabizbajo, y luego a sentarse en la mesa, este comenzó a girar el cubierto en círculos pequeños en el plato.

-¿Te ocurre algo Spike?- Dijo la pony algo confusa.

-No, nada, solo es, es que no tengo hambre- respondió Spike.

-oh, si quieres puede cenar un poco más tarde- Respondió la unicornio amablemente.

-Creo que es lo mejor- Dijo Spike en tono de voz muy bajo y se retiro del comedor, subió las escaleras y se fue directamente a la cama.

-ahhhhhhh- Suspiró Spike profundamente pensando en aquella pony que simplemente no salía de su mente,- tal vez algún día pueda- dijo el pequeño dragón que al instante se quedo dormido sobre su cama.

Twilight buscó un libro de magia por su habitación y luego se recordó que esta lo deje cerca del comedor, esta se dirigió a dicho lugar y se percató de que Spike no había cenado aun. -Que raro, a Spike siempre le da hambre a esta hora, pero bueno, tarde o temprano se le pasará- dijo la pony y se volvió a enfocar en la búsqueda de su libro hasta lo encontró, -¡Eureka-! Dijo la unicornio en voz baja al encontrar su libro cerca de una mesita pequeña en la cocina que está al lado del comedor.

Esta al encontrar lo que buscaba regresó a su habitación y se puso a estudiar dicho libro. Esta pony puedo ver que el reloj próximo a ella en su mesita de noche marcaba las 11:00 PM,- Se hace tarde creo que me debería ir a acostar, esta se levantó de su cama fue a su armario y busco y se puso su gorrito de dormir,-ok ahora estoy lista para mi siesta- dijo la unicornio seguido de un gran bostezo, se tiró a la cama se arropó con su gran sabana rosada, cerró sus ojos y, poco a poco, dejó su mente en blanco y procedió a dormirse totalmente.

-kikirikiiiii- Cantó el gallo por la madrugada despertando a Twilight, esta procedió a levantarse con un pequeño bostezo, fue al baño se cepilló los dientes, se lavó el rostro y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse su desayuno.

La pony vio la nevera y se percato que hay estaba la caja de cereales, esta procedió a bajarla usando la ayuda de su magia y depositar dicho empaque en la mesa del comedor, esta se acercó a las bajillas tomo un plato hondo y seguido se devolvió a la nevera para abrirla y allí encontrar el cartón de leche el cual ella tomó, se fue a la mesa, se sentó cómodamente y procedió a servirse en el plato un poco de leche y otro poco de cereal,- _oh , casi lo olvidaba_- pensó la pony, por la gran y ancha puerta que separaba a poca distancia el comedor de la cocina , Twilight enfocó su mirada en una cuchara u usando su magia procedió a traerla hacia ella, al completan dicha acción exclamó: -perfecto-.

La pony de cabello purpura procedió a comer su desayuno plácidamente como todos los días, luego de haberse saciado se levantó de su silla y procedió a tomar lo utilizado y devolverlo a su puesto original en la cocina, y, de repente, a su mente , llegó un pensamiento: -Por Ecuestria, hoy por la mañana es que tengo que ayudar a Pinkie a hacer unos cupcakes, seguido fue a su habitación, miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y se percató de que era ya las 9:43 AM y justo fue a las 10 AM que le prometió a Pinke Pie ayudarlas con dichos pastelillos, esta apresuradamente se quitó su gorro de dormir lo colgó en el closet y procedió a partir rapidmente a la pastelería sonde seguro se hallaba Pinkie Pie.

-Waaahhaahh- Bostezó Spike con los brazos abiertos a todo pulmón. Este se bajo de la cama, busco debajo de agarró sus sandalias esponjosas y se las puso, bajó las escaleras, hasta el comedor, pero no encontró a Twilight. – Seguro está en su aposento- Dijo el pequeño dragón. Este procedió a ir a su habitación y ver que dicha pony no se encontraba.

-Twi, Twilight- Gritó el pequeño dragón, buscando por toda la casa, pero este no hallo absueltamente nadie.

-a, bueno, qué más da, esperaré a que regrese, mientras tantos me hare mi desayuno- Dijo Spike.

Spike se dirigió a la cocina en la cual abrió la puerta del refrigerador vio un par de huevos y unas tocinetas y puso manos a la obra, al lado de él, cerca del refrigerador, había un gancho con un gorro de chef y un delantal, y solo se pudo poner el gorro ya que el delantero era solo para ponis. Eligio un salten cerca del lavavajillas, lo puso sobre la estufa el cual encendió con un encendedor casero, tomo los huevos y los partió poniéndolo sobre el salten y también procedió a poner a cocinar las tocinetas- Esto quedará delicioso- Exclamo el dragón.

Después de 4 minutos y medio el hambriento dragón procedió a apagar la hornilla de la estufa y a servirse lo cocido en un plato, el cual llevo a la mesa y se alimento satisfactoria mente.

-Cuanto quisiera estar compartiendo este desayuno con rarity- Pensó el pequeño dragon mientras se llevaba un tocino a la boca.

Este fue el primer capítulo, pronto actualizaré, recuerden que si les gustó, por favor, dejen sus reviews. -Gracias.. ATT: Roxas2key.


	2. Chapter 2

El dragoncito seguía disfrutando su desayuno pero menos que antes debido a que esa pony blanca de nombre Rarity le volvió a la cabeza.

Después de acabar Spike decidió ir en busca de Twilight ya que a el no le gustaba para nada la soledad, salió de la casa y fue a caminar por las calles de Ponyville a ver si encontraba susodicha pony, en el camino pudo con encontrarse a Derpy que iba de camino a entregar una carta, el pequeño dragón procedió a preguntarle hola –Derpy ¿Has visto a Twilight?-.

-No, no la he visto- Dijo Derpy mientras seguía su camino.

Spike siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con Fluttershy al cual también le preguntó lo mismo que a Derpy, y esta respondió – La vi esta mañana hace como 25 minutos pero no se a donde se dirigía- .

-Ok, gracias Fluttershy- Dijo Spike siguiendo su rumbo nuevamente.

Spike a lo dejos pudo ver que desde la pastelería de Pinkie Pie salía algo de humo, este corrió hasta la casa a ver que sucedía ya cuando estaba a unos treinta metro metros de su objetivo el humo se terminó de disipar, Spike pudo llegar hasta la puerta y procedió a tocarla, por lo que enseguida salió una Pinkie pie con el cabello desarreglado** (más que lo habitual -.-) , **-Hola Spike- Saludo la pony rosada ,- hola Pinkie, olle ¿Me podrías decir por qué hace unos instantes salía humo de tu pastelería?.

-Si , pues, veras, Twilight y yo hacíamos pastelillos para una fiesta que tenemos planeada para hoy en la noche, pero deje a Twilight encargada de hornearlos mientras iba a comprar una docena de manzanas a la tienda de Applejack , pero como sabes a Twilight, le encanta usar la magia y esta quiso honearlos más rápido y uso un hechizo, pero este le salió mal y así fue como se produjo un pequeño incendio- Explicó Pinkie Pie.

-ah, ok, que bueno que nadie salió herido, ¿puedo pasar a ver a Twilight un momento?- Dijo el pequeño dragón.

-Si, ¿Por qué no?- Dijo la pony sonriendo un poco más.

Spike entró en la casa y este vio a Twilight algo empolvada, -Hola , Twi, ¿Cómo andas?- Saludó Spike.

-Oh, bien gracias- Respondió la pony morada.

-Te estuve buscando por todos lados pero no aparecías, hasta le pregunte a dos de tus amigos y no sabían exactamente tu habitación y por el humo que antes salía de la pastelería quise averiguar qué pasaba y aquí te encontré- Dijo Spike, casi sofocándose en la segunda parte de la oración y respirando al terminar esta.

-Oh, perdona Spike, es que por la prisa se me olvidó dejar una nota- Respondió Twilight.

-ah, ok, no importa, y por casualidad ¿A qué hora es la fiesta?- Pregunto Spike muy curioso por la probabilidad de que su nada se hallaría en dicha fiesta.

-Será a eso de la 8:30 de la noche- Respondió Twilight.

-ok, y ,y ,¿yo podre asistir?- Pregunto el dragón muy emocionado.

-Claro, Spikie, sabes que sin ti no voy a ningún evento importante- Dijo Twilight en respuesta a la pregunta.

_-¡Si!- _Dijo Spike en voz baja.

-Olle Spike ¿Me ayudas a hacer algunos preparativos para la fiesta?- Preguntó Twilight amablemente.

-Por supuesto- Respondió Spike - ¿En que quieres que te ayude? – añadió este.

-ven sígueme- Expresó Twilight haciendo una señal con una de sus patas indicando una dirección.

Twilight avanzó por la pastelería hasta encontrar una bolsa que contenía globos, listones, y demás decorativos.

-Ayúdame a mover eso hacia la casa de Rarity, que es donde será la gran fiesta- Dijo Twilight.

Cuando Spike oyó que la fiesta sería en la casa de Rarity a este se le hizo un nudo en la lengua y por suerte no le dio medio infarto.

-Twilight, pe-pe-pero, pu-puedes usar la telequinesis para mover esos objetos, no , cre-crees- Dijo Spike nervioso por no saber cómo rayos reaccionar ante tal noticia-

-Sí, es verdad, peroooo, ¿por que hablas tan raro?- Preguntó Twilight curiosamente.

-Eh ,lo que paso, fue, queeee, vi una hormiga, que quería ser comida por una araña, si, eso fue- Dijo Spike medio incrédulo dado que no tenía mejor excusa que poner **(PD: Aquí nos damos cuenta de que Spike es un pésimo mentiroso ya que ni el mismo se creería esa).**

-Eeeeehhh, estaaa, bien- Dijo Twilight a respuesta de lo que dijo Spike, aunque era poco creíble, esta se lo creyó dado que Spike a veces le presta mucha atención a cosas irrelevantes.

Luego de que Twilight, acompañado de Spike, llevara los objetos vía "telequintéica" a la casa de Rarity , Twilight procedió a comenzar a decorar según algunas instrucciones de Pinkie pie dadas antes de que se quemaran dichos pastelitos debido al mal uso de la magia de Twilight.

Para suerte de Spike y su pequeño corazón, el cual ya no podía aguantar más sorpresas, Rarity no se hallaba en casa, sino que su hermanita Sweetie Belle estaba cuidando la casa por ella.

Spike procedió a ayudar a decorar junto Twilight, y al rato se le añadió Sweetie Belle a la ayuda. Pronto la casa de Rarity había quedado más decorada de lo que usualmente estaba.

Luego de algunas horas decorando, el teléfono sonó y Spike contestó.- Hola ¿Quien es?- Saludó y preguntó Spike.

-Soy yo, Pinkie Pie, ¿Puedes ponerme al teléfono a Twilight?- Respondió Pinkie Pie.

-Espera un momento- Dijo Spike.

-Oye, Twi, Pinkie pie está al teléfono- Grito el pequeño dragón morado.

-¿Si?- Respondió Twilight tomando el teléfono.

-Ah, hola Twilight, llamaba para decirte que el gran pastel acompañados de los pastelillos ya están listos y va en camino- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Ah, perfecto- Dijo Twilight.

Luego de algunos diez minutos de espera, alguien tocó la puerta y Sweetie Belle se aproximó para abrirla.

-Oh, hola Big Mac, ¿Veo que traes la orden de Twilight?-.

-Sip, aquí la tengo- Dijo Big Macintosh mientras entraba para descargar la orden de Twilight.

-Bueno como ya todo está listo iremos a llamar a los invitados, y tu Spike puedes ir a nuestra casa a esperar la hora de la fiesta que será exactamente dentro de una hora y treinta y cinco minutos- Dijo Twilight mirando un reloj de pared próximo a ella.

Spike procedió a caminar hacia la casa, seguido se fue a su cuarto a seleccionar la ropa que se pondría para dicha fiesta. Este vio en su armario y escogió el mejor traje que tenía (con motivo de tratar de impresionar a Rarity claro está).

Spike escogió un traje negro con camisa de fondo blanca y una corbata verde que combinaba con sus ojos y escamas.

Luego de ya haber escogido "lo mejor de lo mejor", este dejó la ropa en la cama y fue directo a la ducha a darse un buen baño, luego de terminar este baño, el dragoncito procedió a ponerse la ropa que estaba en la cama , luego buscó en una de sus gavetas y tomó un perfume de Carolina Herrera con olor a **(PD: como no se me ocurrió un olor de un perfume, y, el cual olor se me ocurrió no sabría como describirlo, dejo olor del perfume a su discreción).**

Ya faltaban solo quince minutos para dichosa fiesta, y cada vez que pasaba el tiempo Spike se ponía más nervioso porque , aparte de que era en casa de Rarity , estaría Rarity (lógicamente).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gracias por leer el 2do capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, si pueden y quieren, dejen sus reviews, y pronto actualizo el próximo capítulo.**

**ATT: Roxas2key.**

**PD: Gracias por los reviews del primer capítulo, les agradezco su aporte.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Spike solo pudo sentarse a un lado de la cama, y para evitar que los nervios lo consumieran, encendió la TV, este se entretuvo tanto con la televisión, que casi se le olvida la fiesta que sería en la casa de su amada Rarity, Spike miró un reloj colgado en la pared y se percató de que ya era las 8:35 PM, (5 minutos después de la hora la cual le había dicho Twilight).

-El dragoncito se apresuró a apagar la TV, rápidamente bajó las escaleras, a tal punto que casi se tropieza, luego abrió y, salió y cerró la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Spike ya estaba en las ya oscurecida calles de Ponyville, este caminaba con un paso rápido, pero sin correr, ya que no quería llegar a la fiesta todo sudoroso.

El dragón morado pudo llegar a la fiesta luego de cinco minutos los cuales para el se les parecieron horas. Spike, antes de entrar a la casa de Rarity, saco un pequeño pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón, y procedió a secarse la poca cantidad de sudor, ya que quería verse lo más elegante posible.

Este procedió a entrar a la fiesta, al entrar comenzó a saludar a todos y todas, luego llegó donde Rarity, temeroso pero decido decidió saludarla.

-Hola, Rarity ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Saludó el dragón purpura.

-¿Yo?, muy bien, gracias.- Respondió Rarity alzando la pata derecha frontal.

Spike, después de saludar a Rarity, siguió caminado hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba el ponche y otros bocadillos, este procedió a servirse un poco, (Con mucha dificultad dado que la mesa era un poco más grande que él), luego de lograr servirse un poco de ponche, este logró divisar a Twilight, a lo cual este se le acercó, dado que el ambiente en la fiesta no era de mucho agrado para el dado que solo conocía unos cuantos ponis.

-Hola Twi, ¿Cómo estás?- Saludo Spike.

-Bien, y tú, ¿te agrada la fiesta?- Añadió Twilight.

-Sí, está muy "bonita"- Respondió el pequeño dragón.

Este a lo lejos se dio cuenta de algo, algo que no le gustaba, más bien le enfadaba, vio, vio que Rarity estaba ligando con un gran y apuesto semental_. –Tengo que buscar la manera de separarlos, antes de que sea demasiado tardeo- _Pensó Spike.

_-Veamos: tirare ponche, no, distraerlo, no, llamar la atención de Rarity, no, espantarlo, no, matarlo, no, aunque matarlo no sería tan mala idea, ¡pero en que estas pensando!-_ Se dijo Spike en su mente media maléfica.

-_oh ya se, a Rarity le gustan los caballeros, voy ha hacer que este se comporte como el peor de todos- Pensó Spike._, -Muajajajaja, *cof, cof*- tosió Spike.**(PD: literalmente no esté dragón no podría hacer que este sea el peor caballero del mundo ya que para superar al príncipe Blueblood habría que tomar un curso intensivo de descortesía.)**

Varios ponis oyeron la risa maléfica, y un tanto diabólica, de nuestro querido amigo Spike, y estos lo miraron con cara de intriga. –Ehh, perdón, es queee, mañana tengo una obra de teatro y como soy el villano estaba practicando mi risa malévola y me pase de volumen- Dijo Spike encogiéndose de hombros. **(Otra vez he aquí la pésima capacidad de mentir de Spike).**

Los ponis ignoraron el comentario de Spike, y olvidaron lo sucedido y volvieron a hacer lo que antes hacían.

Spike se acercó a donde estaba Rarity y el pony que lo acompañaba.

-Spike, te presento a, ShadowBolt, (ShadowBolt era un pony gris, de ojos, crin y cola, negros, y de cuttiemark tenía un pequeño rayo en forma circular), el reside en Canterlot es primo tercero de Fancypants- Dijo Rarity presentado a dicho pony gris.

-Un placer señor Spike- Dijo ShadowBolt reclinando un poco su cabeza.

-El placer es mío- Dijo Spike fingiendo una sonrisa.

_-Rayos, es primo de Fancypants, y vive en Canterlot, los ponis que residen allí tienen un excelente comportamiento, me costara esfuerzo separarlos-_ Pensó Spike.

Spike se percató de que Rarity tenía un hermoso collar de perlas y diamantes, este pequeño y perverso dragón procedió a bajar al sótano y a buscar el panel eléctrico de la casa de Rarity al hallarlo vio un pequeño ratón el cual capturó y lo puso dentro de uno de bolsillos de los pantalones, rápidamente subió al piso donde estaba la fiesta, buscó un poco de queso, luego este bajo al sótano y por segunda vez se dirigió al panel eléctrico, Spike tomo el queso y lo frotó del cable principal que alimentaba de electricidad toda la casa, luego sacó al pequeño ratón y lo colocó sobre el cable, el roedor empezó a morder el cable eléctrico, Spike apresuradamente subió las escaleras y buscó a Rarity que todavía charlaba con ShadowBolt se detuvo atrás de su amada Rarity y esperó que las luces se apagaran, cuando estas lo hicieron( Debido a que el rato comenzó a morder el cable y provocar un fallo eléctrico) provocó gran pánico entre los invitados, Spike se apresuró y tomo el collar de perlas y diamantes de Rarity y a ponerlo dentro de sus pantalones, cuando la luz regresó debido a que se había activado el sistema eléctrico de emergencia, Rarity notó que le faltaba su collar de perlas y diamantes, como no se había percatado que Spike estuvo atrás de ella comenzó a inculpar a ShadowBolt por el robo de su collar.

-ShadowBolt esto no es gracioso quiero que me devuelvas mi collar- Dijo Rarity con cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo, yo no tengo tu collar-. Dijo ShadowBolt confuso por la situación.

-¡A mí no me mientas, se que tú tienes mi collar, porque eras la único pony cerca de mi cuando se apagaron las luces!- Recriminó Rarity al pony gris.

-Yo, yo no he hecho nada, ¿por-porque me iras así?- Respondió ShadowBolt más confuso aún.

-Como no me quieres devolver mi collar, ¡Largo de Aquí!- Reprochó Rarity.

-pe-pe-pero- Dijo ShadowBolt, pero antes de que acabara Rarity interrumpió –¡Pero nada te me largas ahora mismo- Grito Rarity llamando la atención de muchos de los ponis que estaban en dicha fiesta.

-¡Aquí no hay nada que ver, vuelvan a sus asuntos! –Reprochó Rarity a los invitados.

ShadowBolt procedió a irse de la fiesta totalmente conmocionado y confundido por lo que había pasado.

_-Si- _Pensó Spike muy contento de que su plan haya funcionado. **(PD: Pobre ShadowBolt :( )**

_**-**__En fin, no me amargare la fiesta por un tonto collar, aparte puedo encontrar más perlas y diamantes para hacerlo otra vez, iré con Fluttershy a ver qué tal-_ Pensó Rarity.

Rarity fue donde estaba Fluttershy la cual estaba conversando con el wonderbolt llamado Soarin, al lado de Soarin estaba Rainbow Dash babeando por su presencia. Spike siguió a Rarity hasta donde estaba Fluttershy y compañía.

-¿Qué tal chicos? ¿La pasan bien?- Saludó Rarity.

-si si, muy bien gracias- Respondió Soarin cortésmente.

-Muy bien, esta de maravilla esta fiesta- añadió- Fluttershy.

-Que bien que la fiesta es de su agrado- Respondió Rarity.

La fiesta tuvo un paso normal, ya mientras se hacía tarde la noche, los invitados poco a poco empezaron a irse, hasta que solamente quedaron Rarity y su hermanita Sweetie Belle.

Spike al llegar a su cuarto procedió a abrir su armario tomar una caja vieja de zapatos y escondió el collar de Rarity en este, el cual lo recubrió con alguna ropa que no le daba casi nada de uso.

El dragón procedió a tumbarse en la cama pensado en lo que había hecho, -Se que tomar el collar de Rarity e inculpar a ese pony gris fue un mal acto, pero no podía dejar que me quitaran mi Rarity.

El pequeño dragón procedió poco a poco a irse durmiendo hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno aquí está el prometido capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, publicare el próximo lo más pronto posible.

ATT: Roxas2key.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Spike luego de un tiempo dormido profundamente procedió a soñar lo siguiente-

_El pequeño dragón pasabacerca de un edificio de construcción junto a Twilight, estos se quedaron a ver, preguntar y averiguar sobre qué, y par que era dicho edificio tan grande –Perdona, podrías decirme para que es este edificio- Preguntó Twilight amablemente y sonriendo._

_-¿Este?, en este edificio se establecerá un nuevo y gran centro comercial, si quieren quedarse a ver les aconsejó que se pongan unos cascos en la cabeza por protección- Dijo el obrero tomando unos casco de protección y ofreciéndoselos a susodichos entes._

_Estos procedieron a ponerse estos cascos protectores – así esta mejor- Dijo el obrero – perdónenme que no le pueda contar mas detalles pero tengo que irme a trabajar. –Si quieren pregúntenle al ingeniero del edificio que esta por allá- Agregó el obrero señalando la posición de dicho ingeniero._

_Twilight y Spike fueron donde el ingeniero para saber más detalles sobre ese nuevo centro comercial, con el pony ingeniero estaban un grupos de cuatros cuadrúpedos más entre ellos se encontraba Rarity, -Hola, ¿Cómo están?- Saludo el dragoncito morado._

_-Oh, hola Spike, hola Twilight- Saludó Rarity al ver a estos dos._

_Los demás ponis también saludaron cordialmente._

_-Hola ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- Pregunto el pony ingeniero._

_-Estamos para averiguar cómo será este nuevo centro comercial- Expresó Twilight._

_-Bien este nuevo centro comercial contara con más de 53 tiendas de todos tipos y gusto, tendrá y gran y moderno aire acondicionado y- ¡Cuidado!- Grito Spike a su vez empujando a Rarity un metro y medio de su anterior posición. (Spike había salvado a Rarity de un terrible accidente dado que en la construcción, una viga metálica y algunos sacos de cemento había caído desde lo alto, por un descuido de algunos ponis constructores)._

_-Oh, Spike me has salvado- Dijo Rarity a su vez besando a Spike tiernamente en la mejilla-_

_Tan grato fue esto para Spike que este procedió a despertarse de su profundo sueño._

_-_aaahhh Rarity—Suspiro Spike al levantarse.

Este se percató de que todo lo que había pasado era un sueño , -Mierda- Protestó Spike a su vez tratando de meter la cabeza debajo de la almohada para tratar de recuperar tan glorioso sueño, lo cual por más que este intentó dormirse no pudo volver a este.

-_Por que este maldito sueño no pudo durar unos minutos más- _Pensó y protestó Spike en su mente mientras daba pataletas y golpes a la cama.

_-Ah bueno, que más da- _Suspiró Spike calmándose y relajándose.

Con el paso de los minutos el dragoncito volvió a quedarse dormido.

Con el paso de las horas Spike procedió a levantarse de la cama sin antes dar un gran bostezo, -Ah que noche- Dijo Spike en voz baja estirándose de brazos y piernas.

-_Es-espera un momento, creo que el sueño me dio una gran idea- _Pensó Spike frotándose las manos.

_-Si a Rarity le gustan los héroes entonces debo ser uno de estos, si en Ponyville no pasan muchos accidentes, yo puedo en secreto provocarlos y salvar a estos ponis-_ Pensó Spike dando una gran sonrisa y frotándose aún más las manos.

Spike fue a la cocina para hacerse un típico desayuno, el cual consistía en unos Waffles, mientras Twilight dormía, Spike terminaba de saborear el último trozo de Waffles, este limpiándose la boca con la servilleta procedió a levantarse de la mesa e ir a andar por las calles de Ponyville.

Bueno, y es hora de ser "héroe"- Dijo Spike mientras miraba a su alrededor para buscar peligros potenciales (o crearlos) y así salvar a dicho pony.

-ummm, iré a ver qué pasa en el campo de Sweet Apple acres- Pensó Spike caminado rumbo al campo de manzanas.

Al llegar este vio a Applejack recolectando manzanas, este vio una pequeña oportunidad –y que tal si un árbol se fuera a caer sobre Applejack? – Pensó el dragoncito.

Este fue corriendo sigilosamente para dicha pony rubia no notara su presencia, este se entró al granero y sacó una pequeña hacha, este salió del granero sin que Applejack se diera cuenta, se aproximó a un árbol lejano y este comenzó a córtalo hasta un punto en el cual no se cayera, pero cuando Applejack le propinara una patada este se fuera a caer sobre ella.

-Applejack muy sonriente se fue poco a poco junto a su cesta de manzanas acercándose al árbol ya pre cortado por Spike, cuando esta le propinó una patada el árbol se fue hacia donde estaba Applejack y de la nada salió Spike y en el último segundo quitó a la conmocionada Applejack.

-Oh, gracias Spike, m as has salvado, perooo ¿Podrías decirme que hacías por aquí tan temprano en la mañana?- Preguntó la pony rubia.

-Lo que pasa es que últimamente me estoy levantando temprano y salir a hacer una caminata para ejercitarme, ya sabes, y quise pasar por los bosques de manzanas porque ¿Qué mejor lugar para caminar que en medio de un bosque de manzanos?- Dijo Spike señalando todos los arboles de manzanas circundantes.

-Es verdad, que mejor lugar que el bosque cultivado por nosotros, la familia Apple.- Dijo sonrientemente Applejack.

-Bueno tengo que seguir caminado, nos vemos- Dijo Spike siguiendo su camino.

-ok, y gracias por salvarme- Respondió Applejack que felizmente volvió s su recolecta.

_-ok, bien, ya va una pony salvada y apenas comienza el día- _Pensó Spike con una gran sonrisa.

Este se dirigió al parque de Ponyville donde sabía que de seguro encontraría a Scootaloo practicando en su famoso Scooter.

Al llegar al parque este vio que su pronóstico era verdad Scootaloo se hallaba hay haciendo piruetas y otras acrobacias.

-Esta estará aquí por un buen rato, creo que tengo una idea- Dijo Spike pensativamente pero en un tono de voz muy bajo como para ser oído.

Spike fue a su casa la cual estaba sin algún ser viviente debido a que Twilight ya se había despertado, desayunado, y por supuesto ir en busca de alguna aventura o cosa que la ayude a mejorar su magia y aprender de la amistad.

Spike entró a su casa a lo cual bajó hacia el sótano, este estaba oscuro y Spike a ciegas busco el encendedor, al encontrarlo accionó el botón y la luz iluminó dicho cuarto.

-Spike busco y rebuscó hasta encontrar un aceite de motor, -Perfecto, esto me servirá- Dijo Spike alzando dicho bote de aceite grasiento.

Este se apresuró a ir al parque donde estaba Scootaloo, al llegar vio que esta pony de cabello rosado oscuro estaba todavía patinando.

Este se apresuró y en medio del camino puso suficiente aceite para hacer resbalar a Scootaloo, pero con una cantidad pequeña para que esta no se percatara de que había aceite en el suelo.

-Scootaloo sin saber del peligro, aceleró y aceleró cada vez más para hacer un salto con pirueta triple.

La pobre Scootaloo se resbaló con el aceite mandadora a volar por los aires, esta repentina resbalada hiso que esta se tapara su cara de terror y espanto, Spike aprovechó el momento y salió de unos arbustos y este atrapó a Scootaloo y salvándola de su inminente caída.

Scootaloo abrió un ojo debido a que ya no estaba en el aire pero no sentía que estaba en el suelo, esta se percató de que estaba en manos de Spike.

-Spike, me-me has salvado, gra-gracias- Dijo Scootaloo sorprendida por la heroica acción de este dragón. – Que suerte que pasabas por aquí- Añadió la pequeña pegaso sin antes dar una sonrisa a su salvador.

-que suerte que pasaba por aquí, te evite una gran caída- Respondió Spike dejando en el suelo a Scootaloo. – Tengo que seguir mi camino, adiós- Se despidió Spike de la pequeña pegaso naranja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo también hablará de Spike provocando desastres en Ponyville para luego salvar a los involucrados y así tratar de conseguir de que Rarity se fije más en el. ATT: Roxas2key.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bueno, quiero aclarar, que por algunas razones tuve que actulizar desde un telefono celular, si tengo alguna falta ortográfica grave perdonen, y otra cosa, el signo de interrogatorio inicial de las preguntas no estará.**

**Perdonen las molestias, y aquí el capítulo:**

Spike continuó su camino saliendo del parque donde le provocó el accidente a Scootaloo, este luego de caminar un rato pensó _-El doctor Whooves siempre esta haciendo experimentos raros veremos que puedo hacer_- Se dijo Spike.

Spike se aproximó a la casa de dicho doctor y miro por una pequeña ventana.

-Creo que si combino un poco de sucortanozinc de potasio; el cual hace que los ponis,al beberlo, tengan más energía, con polvo de hadas dorado, el cual incrementa la magia y poder de todo lo que se le convine, y algo de nitrocernol que ayuda a la regeneracion de nuevas células ,podré hacer un rejuvenecedor-vitalisante y asi ayudar a los ponis de edad avanzada, y ganar un poco de Bits el cual ya me estan haciendo falta.- dijo el doctor.

Ahora solo quiero saber donde dejé ese polvo de hadas, creo que lo puse en mi sotano, vere a ver.

El dragon penso:- _Esta es mi oportunidad-. _Este dragon abrió la ventana la cual no tenía el seguro, se escurrió a la parte que estaba el pequeño e improvisado labratorio y mientras el Dr. Whooves estaba en el sotano, Spike comenzo a mezclar todas las pocimas que encontraba, este vio que empezaban a reaccionar y cambiar de color. Spike se apresuro dejo la casa-laboratorio.

Justo cuando Whooves subio con el polvo de hadas, las pociones hicieron una pequeña explocion lo suficiente mente potente como para mandar a volar al Doctor hasta una pared cercana y comensar a incendiarse la casa.

Spike actuó y tomo una manguera que estaba en el patio y entro a al casa de la cual salía humo, este comenzó a rociar agua y aplaco dicho incendio.

-Oh gracias, pequeño dragon, me has salvado. Sinceramente no se que paso con esas pocionesn estaban tranquilas antes de irme al sotano.- Agradecio y explico el doctor.

-No importa, solo pasaba por aquí y entonses, vi humo salir de su casa y pense que alguien devía estar en problemas.

-Se lo agradezco- dijo Whooves.

- no hay por que- dijo Spike marchandose de la casa.

-Ya esta bueno de travesuras- dijo Spike caminando hacia su casa para hecgar una siesta.

**Mientras tanto con Rarity.**

Rarity estaba confecionando un vestido para la princesa Celestia, hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba.

-Oh verdad- Tengo que ir donde Time Turner ( Doctor Whooves) para recojer un tinte rojo para mis vestidos- Se dijo Rarity a si misma.

Rarity llegó a la casa de dicho doctor, y esta tocó la puerta ...

-Quién es?- Preguntó el Doctor.

-Soy yo, Rairty- Respondió la unicornio.

-Oh rarity- Dijo el doctor abriendo la puerta. -Estas aquí por tu tinte,verdad?

-Si, por eso mismo- Afirmó Rarity.

-Dejame buscarlo- Dijo el doctor mientras iba más adentro de la casa a buscar dicho tinte.

-Aquí esta- Dijo el doctor entregandole el tine.

-Se lo agradesco mucho- Dijo Rarity al doctor.

-Denada, en parte agradeceselo a Spike, ese dragoncito me salvo la vida y a mi laboratorio también.

- Como dice, que Spike lo salvó?- Pregunto Rarity algo incredula.

-si veras,jeje, estaba experimentando con una formula de juventud y bajé al sótano a buscar un ingrediente de la fórmula y cuando subí de regreso algunos tubo de ensayo explotaron y me mandaron volando, y parte de la casa se empezó a quemar, luego Spike entró con una manguera y apagó el incendio-

Explicó el doctor.

-Oh, que heroico de parte de Spike, nos vemos- Dijo Rarity despidiendose.

-Ahora tengo que ir a Sweet Apple Acres a recojer unas manzanas- Dijo Rarity caminando hacia el huerto de manzanas.

Al llegar esta encontró a Applejack haciendo sus oficios.

-Oh, hola Rarity , creo que estas aquí por unas manzanas verdad?-

- Si, veras nesecito algunas para un perfume con aroma a manzanas- Respondio la pony blanca.

-Applebloom tráeme algunas manzanas porfavor- Gritó Applejack a su hermana que se encontraba en el granero.

-Entonses Scootaloo como perdiste la apuesta tendras que ser mi sirvienta por un día- Dijo Applebloom que estaba en el granero junto a Scootaloo.

-Rayos!- Se quejó Scootaloo.

-Ahora traele un par de manzanas a mi hermana- Mandó la Applebloom apuntando hacia un barril lleno de manzanas.

Scootaloo se dirigió hacia el barril de manzanas y hechó unas cuantas en un saco y se las llevó a Applejack.

-Aqui estan las manzanas Applejack- Dijo Socootaloo.

-Denada- Scotaloo.

-Hola Scootaloo- Saludo Rarity.

-Hola Rarity-. Respondio Scootaloo.

-Olle Rarity, que curioso, hoy en la mañana Spike me salvo, uno de los arboles que estba recolectando se iba a caer sobre mí, pero Spike iba pasando y se percató, a lo cual, el se me avalanzó y me quitó del camino.- Dijo la pony de cabello rubio.

-Que raro, a mi también me salvó, iba montada en mi scooter en el parque, y me resvalé, volé por los aires y Spike iba pasando y me rescató.- Añadió Scootaloo.

-Oh, que bien, el doctor Whooves también me contó que Spike lo salvo-

Dijo Rarity algo sorprendida.

-Entonses, Spike es el héroe del día- Dijo Applejack.

- Gracias por las manzanas, me tengo que ir, adios- Se despidió Rarity.

Rarity procedio a ir a su casa.

_-Spike el héroe, ese dragoncito me cae bien-_ Pensó Rarity al llegar a su casa.

Rarity volvió a trabajar en el vestido de Celestia, luego de unas dos horas esta lo terminó, pero le faltaba algo, Joyas.

-Nesecito buscar unas Joyas para darle el toque final- Dijo Rarity, pero nesecito buscarla a una mina y no devería ir sola.

-_Dado que Spike hoy ha sido muy servicial le pediré ayuda-._ Pensó Rarity.

Rarity fue a la casa de Twilight en busca de Spike, al llegar esta, como siempre, toco la puerta.

-Quién será? - Se preguntó Spike mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Oh Rarity, eres tu, y que me cuentas?

-Quería saber si podrias ir a la vieja mina a buscar conmigo algunas joyas que nesecito para un vestido muy especial?-. Dijo la pony blanca.

-Pe-pero calro. Cuando bamos?- Respondió Spike.

-Podemos ir hoy si quieres-. Dijo Rarirty.

-Pueess manos a la obra- Dijo Spike buscando una sombrero y un pico, y una mochila para poner las piedras.

-Guau, que rapido buscaste esas cosas-

Dijo Rarity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien aquí el capítulo, si pueden dejen sus Reviews porfavor. Pronto volveré a actualizar.

Se despide: Roxas2key.


	6. Chapter 6

Rarity y Spike iban ya de camino a la mina abandonada, al llegar como estaba oscuro Rarity usó su magia e hizo su cuerno brillar, luego de este se adentraron a lo más profundo donde se encontraban las joyas, al llegar a estas Rarity trató de usar nuevamente su magia para minar una de las piedras preciosas, que en este caso era un rubí, Spike al ver que esta pony no podía, agarró su pico y comenzó a darles zarpazos a la piedra hasta que esta cayó al suelo, Spike tomo la piedra y la puso en su mochila,

-Gracias- Dijo Rarity, -De nada- Respondió Spike.

-¿Spike?, puedes minar aquella roca? - Preguntó la unicornio.

-Si, como no- Respondió el dragoncito.

Spike fue a minar aquella roca, la cual resultaba ser un diamante, (la roca más tenaz conocida), Spike picoteo y picoteo aquella roca con todas sus fuerzas pero solamente consiguió moverla un poco.

-Si no puedes déjalo- Dijo Rarity viendo al dragoncito todo exhausto.

-No te preocupes, yo- yo podré-. Dijo Spike dando su máximo y aún así no consiguió nada.

Spike pensó:_ Tal vez no pueda romper la roca, pero sí la tierra que la rodea._

Spike comenzó a minar la tierra y demás rocas que rodeaban el diamante y este luego de par de picotazos cedió. Spike tomó el diamante y lo puso en su mochila.

-Bueno, van 2, faltan 18, necesito algunas 20- Dijo Rarity alegremente.

Al oír esto Spike pasó una cara de gran preocupación ya que este estaba hecho polvo.

- Mira, ahora necesito esa esmeralda de allá- Ordenó Rarity señalando dicha piedra con su pata.

Spike fue donde la Esmeralda y usó la misma técnica que hizo con el diamante ya que así le agotaba menos.

Spike y Rarity siguieron minando rocas (en verdad solo minó Spike por que Rarity solo ordenó).

Estos ya iban por la piedra preciosa número 15 entre los cuales tenían rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas, diamantes ECT...

-Ya casi terminamos Spike, gracias por tu ayuda-. Agradeció Rarity a su ayudante.

-No hay de que- Dijo Spike minando su roca número 16.

_-Necesitaré terapia lumbar después de esto-_ Dijo Spike en su mente, el cual ya estaba más que cansado.

_-¿Olle Spike puedes ir allá y minarme ese diamante negro?-. Preguntó Rarity amablemente._

_-No hay problema- Dijo Spike mientras caminaba a donde estaba dicha piedra._

_Cuando Spike comenzó a Minar la piedra, se dieron cuanta por que la mina estaba abandonada. La mina comenzó a temblar y una gran roca se desprendió del actual techo de rocas separando a Spike de Rarity._

_-¡¿Spike, Spike . Estas bien?!- Comenzó a vociferar Rarity en busca de señales de este dragón._

-¡Rarity, Rarity!- Gritó también Spike.

La mina temblaba cada vez más y más, haciendo que más rocas cayeran. Rarity al ver que no podía hacer nada, salió corriendo de la mina. Cuando Rarity salió dos segundos después la mina se derrumbó casi al completo, y la salida de esta quedó sellada por rocas gigantes,

Rarity corrió en buscas de sus amigas, hasta que las llegó a visualizar.

Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack junto con Scootaloo ( esta última disfrutaba de la presencia de Dash tanto como Spike la de Rarity),

Rarity llegó corriendo a donde sus amigas.

-Chi-chicas, no- no saben lo que pasó- Decía Rarity la cual aparte de que estaba toda sucia y empolvada temblaba peor que una gelatina en un terremoto.

-que que pasó Rarity, dinos?- Preguntaban sus amigas todas confusas.

-Fue, fue horrible, S..Spike y...y-yoo estábamos buscando piedras preciosas en una mina y..y esta cuando fuimos a minar una..Esta comenzó a temblar y la mina comenzó a derrumbar, y Spike y yo terminamos separados...y tuve que salir corriendo, y.. Cuando salí la mina se derrumbó más todavía..

- Dijo Rarity toda histérica.

**O_O , :S, -_- , O.O, :/ ( Así fueron las caras de las demás ponis al oír esto).**

-y, y Spike?- Pregunto toda una aterrada Twilight.

-¿Quieres saber sobre S-s-Spike?, cuando salí no lo vi a él ni a nadie, y…y como la cu..cueva se derrumbó, cre-creo que el mu—murió – al decir esto Rarity se puso a llorar seguido de Twilight, mientras que las demás amigas trataban de consolarles.

-Noooooooooooooo, Spikeeeeeeeeeeee, el, era tan buenoooooooooo- Lloraba y gritaba Twilight.

***Snif,Snif**** - Seguía llorando Rarity.

Después de varios lloriqueos se oyó una voz familiar…

-Ehh chicas ¿Por qué lloran?- Dijo el pequeño dragón morado.

-¡Spike!- todas gritaron y se abalanzaron sobre este.

-Qué bueno que estás vivo- Dijo Twilight dándole un gran, gran abrazo.

- Spike, ¿y cómo trajiste esas joyas? – Preguntó Pinkie Pie señalando un pequeño carrito en el cual habían algunas piedras preciosas. . – ¿Y cómo puedes estar vivo, vi que esa mina se derrumbó completamente? Preguntó Rarity.

-Pues, verán, la mina se derrumbó yo tuve que salir escavando arduamente por la tierra y retener la respiración por 15 minutos, hasta que al fin pude encontrar una salida, pero aun tenía la mochila con las piedras preciosas, y al salir encontré un carrito de trasporte y puse hay las piedras y luego vine hasta acá.

(En verdad, lo que contó Spike solo fue para impresionar, Spike pudo quedar vivo gracias a que cuando la cueva se derrumbó esta formó un pequeño espació y también se había formado una salida adyacente, mientras que con las piedras preciosas, el no pudo recuperarlas, sino que, al salir, este inteligente y pilluelo dragón "tomo prestado" (**robó)** un carrito de una mina cercana el cual le pertenecía a un pony minero, (pobre pony minero le robaron "tomaron prestado su trabajo") y así Spike está donde está. XD)

Rarity al escuchar tan sorprendente acción y ver que además de eso traía sus joyas esta le dio un beso en los cachetes a Spike, provocando que este se enrojeciera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno aquí el capítulo, muchos pensaron que en la mina pasarían "otras cosas2 pero no, por más que me guste este es un Fanfic "T". Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus Reviews o Private Message, si necesito mejorar en lago me lo pueden decir por PM.

Gracias por leer, y Saludos. ATT. Roxas2key.


	7. Chapter 7

Luego de que Rarity le diera un beso a Spike, este dragonsuelo dijo - Emmm, Chicas tengo asuntos pendientes nos vemos- . Las demás ponis se despidieron de este...

Spike fue caminado rumbo a su hogar, al ya alejarse unos metros de las ponis, este levanto su mano con el puño y susurró un Sí debido al beso que Rarity le propinó hacía unos segundos.

Spike mientras caminaba hacia su casa se encontró a Derpy Hooves quien le habló de inmediato sacando una carta de su bolso -Spike, de camino al entregar unas cartas iba a tu casa a dejar una que proviene de Celéstia, para no tener que volara hasta allá te la entregaré ahora-

-Oh, gracias Derpy- Agradeció Spike.

-Nos vemos- Se despidió Derpy emprendiendo vuelo.

-A ver veamos que dice aquí- Dijo Spike en voz baja y empezó a leer esta:

Querida Twilight

Gracias por siempre estar pendiente de mi y enviarme cartas diciéndome lo que sucede, ahora creo que es mi turno, te escribo esta carta para decirte que he oído que varias cosas extrañas e inusuales han estado pasando en el bosque Everfree, quisiera que tus amigas fueran a investigar que estaba pasando, solo me refiero a tus amigas dado a que una princesa como tú no debería correr ni el más mínimo riesgo, diles a ellas que tengan precaución y que en caso de que descubran que está pasando solamente-***PUN*** ( Resulta que Spike estaba tan concentrado leyendo la carta que no se fijó que caminaba directamente hacia un árbol y se terminó estrellando con este) - Deberé ser más cuidadoso por donde camino- Protestó Spike llevándose una mano a la cabeza y continuó leyendo.

...Y que en vez de resolver el problema de inmediato, me informen y veamos de que manera más segura se podría solucionar.

Se despide: La Princesa Celéstia.

-Oh, eso es todo, más aventuras para nosotros-

Dijo Spike mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

Spike al llegar se puso a ver TV, luego de 17 minutos Twilight llegó a casa también.

-Hola Twi, Celéstia te dejó una nueva carta- Dijo Spike entregándole la carta a Twilight.

Twilight lee la carta y dice -Guau, tendré que informarles a mis amigas, quisiera acompañarlas pero si Celéstia dice que no valla con ellos está bien- Expresó Twilight y se fue a su habitación.

Esta se puso a seguir entrenando y practicando sus trucos de magia avanzado

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde, Twilight ya había practicado suficiente. - Creo que es hora de decirles a mis amigas lo que les ha encargado Celéstia.

Twilight se marcho con Spike a buscar a las otras 5 ponis...

Primero en se fue en busca de Applejack que seguro estaba en Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight y Spike partieron hacia allá y se encontraron a Big Mac

-Olle Big Mac, ¿Dónde crees que está tu hermana?-Preguntó Spike.

Big Mac señaló el granero.

-Gracias- Respondió Applejack que se dirigía al granero.

En el granero se encontraba una muy ocupada Applejack organizando las manzanas y cosas por el estilo.

-Perdón por interrumpir Applejack pero Celéstia nos tiene una misión- Dijo Twilight entrando al granero.

-¿y Que es lo que hay que hacer? - Preguntó la pony rubia.

-Sígueme y en el camino te cuento- Respondió Twi.

-Está bien- Dijo Applejack marchándose con Spike y Twilight.

De camino iban a buscar a Rarity y mientras caminaban hacia su casa Twilight le contó lo que decía la carta de la "Princesa del Sol".

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rarity la cual estaba haciendo unos vestidos estas dos ponis más un dragón la reclutaron y les contaron lo que decía dicha carta.

Ya con Applejack y Rarity solo faltaban 3 ponis más.

La próxima en ser llamada sería la adorable y alegre Pinkie Pie, la cual se encontraron en la pastelería haciendo lo de siempre.

-Yyyyy, ¿Que quieren chicas?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie al abrir la puerta.

-Te necesitamos a mandato de Celéstia, Twi te contará todo.- Agregó Applejack.

Twilight le conto por que la necesitaban, y partió con ellas junto a la casa de Fluttershy.

Encontraron a Fluttershy en su casa y luego le informaron sobre lo planeado y esos asuntos, esta aceptó con gusto.

Ya con 5 de 6 solo faltaba Rainbow Dash, dado que ella no se le solía ver en un lugar fijo Twilight tuvo que recurrir a la magia.

Twilight hizo que en el cielo apareciera una señal dándole forma a algunas nubes, estas nubes formaron letras que decían "Rainbow Dash te necesitamos, encuéntranos en la Plaza Central de Ponyville en el centro donde está la fuente".

Resulta que hoy Rainbow Dash la pasaría tranquila recostada en una nube, hasta que vio la señal que hizo Twilight y emprendió vuelo hasta la Plaza Central de Ponyville.

Ya hay Dashie y las Mane 5 más Spike se encontraban juntas, Twilight le contó lo que les tenía planeado Celéstia.

Después de oír esto Rainbow añadió. -Propongo que partamos mañana en la mañana y así descansar hoy bien para la expedición.

-¿Y en la mañana donde nos juntaremos?- Preguntó Rarity.

-Puede ser aquí mismo- Respondió Pinkie Pie.

-Ok, aquí mañana en la mañana- Finalizó la conversación Applejack.

Todas las ponis y Spike se retiraron y partieron a hacer los preparativos para el día de mañana, Spike por su parte llevó una mochila con una soga, una cantimplora, un chuchillo, un encendedor y una linterna.

Ya después de irse a la cama siendo de noche y soñarse otra vez con Rarity, el sol reapareció sobre Equestria.

Spike partió hacia la Plaza Central, en la cual poco a poco fueron llegando las demás ponis a excepción de su querida Twilight debido a órdenes de Celéstia.

Ya estando todas convocadas el grupo partió al bosque Everfree.

Y ya estando en dicho bosque empezaron las conversaciones...

-¿Y que se supone que buscamos en verdad?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Cosas extrañas- Respondió Spike.

-¿Pero aquí ya pasan cosas extrañas. No crees?- Añadió Dash.

-Sí, pero debemos buscar cosas más extrañas de las usuales-.

Las ponis siguieron adentrándose en el bosque, nada raro (más de lo común) pasaba además de el canto de búhos y lechuzas, las ponis siguieron caminando hasta que vieron un rastro de árboles caídos, por la forma que estos fueron tumbados este grupo se dio cuenta de que no fueron talados.

-El que lo hizo o quien lo hizo puede ser lo que Celéstia busca, y no es nada pequeño- Dijo Pinkie Pie mirando la devastación.

-Miren, aparentemente, se dejó un rastro de donde siguió el supuesto ser, los arboles están derribados hacia el oeste, creo que si vamos en esa dirección podremos descubrir quién es el causante de esto- Sugirió Spike.

-Creo que es una buena idea, lleguemos al fondo de esto- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

El grupo de aventureras y Spike el dragón fueron en dirección del oeste, aparentemente no había nada inusual, pero con el tiempo oscureció.

-Esperen, sacaré mi linterna- Dijo Spike tomando dicho instrumento y haciendo luz.

De repente se comenzó a oír el sonido de arbustos moviéndose y de algunas ramas quebrándose, lo cual asustó a todos menos a Rainbow Dash y Spike.

-Quien sea que este hay que salga- Ordenó Rainbow Dash dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que sea.

-Ra-Rainbow re-recuerda lo que dijo Celéstia sobre no en-enfrentar la causa- Dijo una muy asustada Fluttershy.

-Es verdad mejor es que nos vallamos retirando sino quieren quedar como los arboles aplastados.

Pronto se dejó de oír que producía esos sonidos.

-¡Rayos! ese cobarde se fue- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-No sé lo que es ni lo quiero averiguar- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Spike.

-Pues dila- Respondió Pinkie.

-Seguimos nuestro camino hasta averiguar lo que es...

Y Después de averiguar qué es y se dé cuenta de que lo seguimos- Interrumpió Pinkie Pie.

...Fácil, nos echamos a correr- Terminó de completar la oración el dragón purpura.

- ¿Y si nos atrapan? Preguntó Rarity.

-No se dejen atrapar- Respondió Spike.

-En vez de perder tiempo sigamos nuestro camino- Dijo Dash emprendiendo caminata de nuevo.

-Si alguien muere es culpa de Spike y Dash- Protestó Applejack siguiéndole el paso a la Pegaso arcoíris.

-Ojala que el plan de Spike sea igual de fácil hacerlo como se oye- Protestó también Fluttershy pero en un tono de voz más suave-

Este grupo de aventureros/as se dirigían, sin saberlo, directo a donde dicho ser habitaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, pronto volveré a actualizar, si pueden dejen sus reviews que escribirlos solo dura menos de un minuto.

ATT: Roxas2key.


	8. Chapter 8

Resulta que nuestros aventureros/as se dirigían a una cueva donde habitaba una "osa menor".

Estos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una gran cueva.

-¿Creen que deberíamos entrar?- Preguntó Applejack asustada.

-Celéstia nos envió a investigar, ósea, si- Dijo Rainbow Dash caminando hacia la entrada de la puerta, esta volteó su rostro y preguntó -¿No vendrás conmigo?.

-Yo te sigo- Dijo Spike acompañado a Dash que por cierto esta ya se había aventurado en la cueva.

-Que mas da- murmuró Pinkie Pie entrando a la cueva seguida de Rarity.

Applejack tragó saliva, miró a Fluttershy y entró a la cueva junto con sus compañeros/as.

Applejack y Fluttershy fueron las ultimas en entrar y caminaron un poco más rápido para alcanzar a Dash y Spike, ya cuando estaban todos juntos, iluminados solo por el brillo del cuerno de Rarity se escuchó un gran rugido.

-Heee, Daa-dassshhh, to-da-viaa estamos—aaa tiempo para devolvernos- Dijo Fluttershy todo nerviosa y temblorosa.

-Yo creo que no tenemos- Dijo Spike paralizado viendo la sombra de "algo" que venía acercarse rápidamente a ellos.

Al todas percatarse de que una cosa muy gran los perseguía estos/as echaron a correr (incluso Dash).

-AHHHHH- -WAAAAAAA- Gritaban de terror las ponis mientras salían de la cueva –Todo es cualpa tuya Dash – Gritó Applejack corriendo.

-Y también de Spiiiikeeeee- Agregó Pinkie Pie gritando también. *****La bestia que los perseguía volvió a Rugir****

-Vamos a moriiiiirrrr, mamiiiiiiii- Gritó de terror Spike mientras corría por el bosque lo más rápido que podía.

Con la corredera y la confusión las aventureras/os terminaron dispersándose en tres grupos:

Rarity y Fluttershy; Spike y Pinkie; y finalmente Dash y Applejack.

**Veamos qué pasó con Dash y Applejack…**

-A suerte estamos vivas, y aparte perdimos el rastro¿ ahora cómo volveremos a Ponyville?- Protestó la pony terrestre.

-Olle Applejack, esto fue una orden de Celéstia, no mía, además ¿no te gusta sentir la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas?- Dijo la Pegaso azul.

-Tal vez, pero tampoco me gusta estar corriendo por MI VIDA- Respondió Applejack en un tono irónico.

-Bueno deja de quejarte, pronto estaremos en Ponyville, solo hay que tratar de reunirnos de nuevo y buscar el camino- Agregó Rainbow Dash a la conversación.

**Mientras veamos que sucede con Rarity y Fluttershy…**

***Suspiro*** -Sabia que esto era una muy mala idea- Dijo Fluttershy cabizbaja.

-Genial, aparte de que estamos perdidos, separados y sin un mapa de regreso a Ponyville mi cabello se arruinó- Dijo Rarity mirando como su hermosa cabellera se había despeinado con lo ocurrido.

-Olle, Rarity, no quiero ser criticona, pero sinceramente, hay muchas cosas que impornta más que tu cabello ahora mismo.

-Sí, perdón, lo siento, me deje llevar- Respondió Rarity.

Esta unicornio y Pegaso fueron caminando hasta que se tropezaron con una de las raíces de los árboles y cayeron por una ladera baja y terminaron en un pozo de arena movediza.

-Por-porque no me puedo moverrr- Gruño Rarity.

-Creo que estamos en arena movediza- Dijo Fluttershy.

-¡EN ARENA MOVEDIZA!- Gritó Rarity asustada.

-In-intentaré salir con mis alas- Dijo Fluttershy tratándose de elevar pero no puedo conseguir salir del pozo de arena movediza.

-Oh, no estamos perdidas- Dijo Fluttershy dándose por vencida.

-¡AYUDAAAAAA!- Gritó Rarity pidiendo auxilio.

-AYUDA POR FAVOR- Se le unió Fluttershy en grito de auxilio.

-¡AYUDA, ESTAMOS ATRAPADAS!- Gritó de nuevo Rarity.

**Pasemos a ver con Pinkie y Spike….**

-Spike, ¿Oyes eso?- Preguntó la pony rosa.

-Sí, creo que si- Respondió el dragoncito morado.

-Creo que vienen de Rarity y Flutt- Añadió Pinkie Pie.

-De-de Fluttershy y de RA-Ri-TY,¡hay que ir a salvarlas !- Dijo Spike siguiendo las voces.

-Es-ta bien- Dijo Pinkie Pie siguiendo a toda prisa.

-¡¿Rarityyyyy, Flutterrrrshyyyy?!- Grito Spike a todo pulmón.

-¡AYUDA!- Volvieron a gritar las dos ponis atrapadas casi al unisonó.

Pinkie Pie le perdió el rastro a Spike a sí que se fue a parar sola.

-Ehh, Spike, ¿Dónde te metiste?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie a la nada a ver si obtenía respuesta

-No-no quiero estar sola en este feo bosque- Dijo una Pinkie Pie muy temblorosa y asustada.

-Rarity, Fluttershy las salvaré- Dijo Spike encontrando el pozo de arena movediza que casi cubría a estas ponis.

-¿y cómo nos salvaras?- Preguntó Fluttershy levantando la cabeza lo más que podía ya que el fango la iba a tapar por completo.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Spike trepándose a un árbol cercano y arrojándole una liana que Fluttershy agarró con la boca.

-Ok, Rarity, sujétate de Fluttershy- Ordenó Spike.

-Espero que funcione – Dijo la pony blanca agarrándose del cuerpo casi hundido de su amiga.

Spike procedió a saltar de la rama donde estaba colgado haciendo que la liana hiciera un efecto polea sacando un poco a Fluttershy a Rarity del fango.

-Heee, Flutt necesito que aletees lo más rápido y fuerte posible- Indicó Spike a la pony amarilla.

-!Pero no puedo¡- Gritó (aún con la liana en la boca) Fluttershy volviéndose a hundir otro poco.

Spike mientras todavía colgaba del otro extremo de la liana gritó -¡Fluttershy, si quieres vivir, solo hazlo!-

Fluttershy aleteó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que cada vez salieran más del fango.

-¡Funciona!- Exclamó Rarity.

-¡No te detengas Fluttershy!- Gritó Spike quien se esforzaba por permanecer colgado de la cuerda.

Después de este esfuerzo tan grande de Spike y Fluttershy al fin las dos ponis pudieron tocar suelo firme.

-Uff, al fin –Dijo Spike tocándose su hombro derecho el cual estaba lesionado por permanecer tanto tiempo colgado.

-Spike gracias a ti estamos vivas- Dijo Rarity abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Spike.

_-El amor duele; pero me gusta-_ Pensó el pequeño dragón disfrutando el momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

¿Qué pasará con una solitaria Pinkie Pie, y con Dash y Applejack? – Eso lo veremos en el próximo cap. Si quieren pueden especular en sus reviews o PM a ver si adivinan que pasará.

Les agradecería sus Reviews para saber si les gustó el capitulo, y si tienen una recomendación o sugerencia para mi pueden hacerla por PM; Gracias por leer, se les agradece.

Se despide si autor del fic: Roxas2key.


	9. Chapter 9

-Heeee, ¿Donde están Pinkie, Applejack y Dash?- Preguntó preocupada Fluttershy.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta- Se frotaba la cabeza Spike con su mano derecha.

-¿Y que hacemos entonses?, no quiero seguir en este macabro lugar- Añadió Rarity.

-Veamos, nunca deberíamos separarnos, si salimos a buscarla en grupo hay dos opciones, una es encontrarlos y la otra es perdernos más de lo que ya estamos- Indagó el dragón purpura.

-Pues entonces regresemos a Ponyville- Sugirió la pony blanca.

-Eso quisiera Rarity, pero sería mal dejar abandonadas a nuestras amigas- Contraargumento Fluttershy.

-Me temo que esa es la única opción, pues podríamos terminar peores- Respondió Spike.

-Pero..Pero...y ...y...nues...-(interrumpió Rarity) -pero nada mejor son 3 a salvo que cinco perdidos-

-Bueno...si no hay de otra...- Volvió a intervenir Fluttershy.

-Ok, pero la pregunta de un millón de bits es:¿ Como llegaremos a Ponyville?- Agregó Spike.

-No tenemos ningún mapa, y solo la luz de mi cuerno, creo que tendremos que adivinar- Respondió Rarity.

-Creo que es mejor esperar que vuelva a ser de día porque de noche no encontraremos el camino nunca- Argumentó Spike.

-¿Y donde pasáremos la noche?- Preguntó intrigada Fluttershy.

-Busquemos un refugio- Respondió Rarity.

**Mientras el trío buscaba un refugio veamos qué pasa con Dash y Applejack.**

-Todo esto el por culpa tuya y de Spike- Volvió a regañar la pony vaquera.

-Ya te dije que dejes de quejarte, llevas toda la noche haciendo solo eso, y sé positiva, nos salvaremos- Respondió enojada Rainbow Dash.

-Nueva portada de primera plana, seis ponis y un joven dragón encontrados muertos en Everfree, eso dirá el Diario Equestria en un par de días- Añadió Applejack.

-Applejack, me vas a volver loca, si sigues con tu negativismo nos separaremos- Respondió tajantemente la pony cabello arcoíris.

-Y tú casi me matas de un susto- Contragolpeó Applejack.

-¡BASTA!, ahora estamos solas, cada una irá por su camino- Añadió Rainbow Dash a la discusión.

-Bien!- Gruño Applejack.

Cada ser tomó por su camino...Applejack a la derecha y Dash por la izquierda...

POV (Punto de vista de Rainbow).

-Es mejor sola que acompañado, a ver si esa granjera se las arregla sola-.

-Al parecer, si no me equivoco, creo que Ponyville está al noroeste de mi posición actual, pero no estoy muy segura, si fuera de día volaría sin problemas pero es de noche...

...E..Espera, que son eso gritos, pa-parecen...son de Pinkie Pie...

-Seguiré la voz, debo encontrarla... Casi, estoy cerca...- Pinkieeeeeee! Sigue hablandoooo!...

-Te vi-

(Fin del POV)

-Oh, qué bueno verte- Dijo Pinkie Pie más aliviada.

-Te escuché y seguí tu voz, así podríamos llegar a Ponyville juntas- Dijo la pony arcoíris.

-Estamos juntas pero, Como regresamos a Ponyville?- Preguntó la pony de cabello rosa.

-Bueno, le perdí el rastro, pero ¿Sabes algo sobre Rarity Spike y las demás?- Preguntó Dash.

-Estaba con Spike pero él se fue a salvar a Rarity y a Flutt, y me dejó sola, jeje- Respondió Pinkie.

-Te dejo, por Rarity- Respondió Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Pinkie.

-Nada, jeje- Respondió Dash.

-Tratemos de encontrar a las demás, no crees Rainbow?- Sugirió Pinkie Pie.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor- Contestó su amiga Pegaso

**Mientras con Applejack...**

(POV de Applejack).

-No, no debí separarme de...de Rainbow Dash- Dijo esta pony campera titiritando por el frio...

-Al..al menos encontré *Atchu* esta cueva *Atchu* como refugio, aunque todo es culpa de Rainbow Dash, y..y tal vez de...de Spike.

-*Atchu* creo que lo mejor es que me quede *Atchu* aquí hasta el amanecer, si es que sobrevivo *Atchu*

Fin del POV...

**Pasamos con Spike y el grupo...**

-Eehh chicas, creo que deberíamos buscar una salida un tanto más hacia el sur, para acercarnos más a Ponyville- Sugirió Spike.

-¿Y cómo sabes que Ponyville es hacia el Sur?- Preguntó curiosa Rarity.

-Verán, mientras Twilight estaba leyendo uno de sus libros de supervivencia, puedo oír que el musgo en las rocas crece en su gran mayoría en dirección a Ponyville- Explicó este.

-Inteligente de tu parte- Elogio Fluttershy a Spike.

-Lo mejor es hacerle caso a Spike, ya que el consejo proviene de los sabios libros de Twi- Agregó la pony peli-morado.

-Esperen, allá, al parecer es una cueva, entremos- Dijo Fluttershy señalando con su pata delantera derecha.

-Vamos a ver- Dijo Spike.

Al llegar vieron una pequeña y un tanto estrecha cueva.

-Ni loca que pasaré la noche hay- Dijo Rarity.

-¿Alguna mejor idea?- Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Pues, creo que no hay de otra, lo siento Rarity- Añadió Spike.

-Bueno...que más da- Exhaló Rarity.

Al entrar en la cueva notaron que no estaban solo y se podía presenciar una silueta un tanto familiar.

-Creo que.. Creo que...ES APPLEJACK!- Exclamo Rarity acercándose a esta.

-¿Ra-rarity eres tú?- Preguntó una total cansada Applejack a la cual se le notaba algo de ronquera.

-Applejack, por que estas así no hace tanto frio?- Preguntó Spike.

-Pues *Atchu*, veras cuando me separé de Rainbow Dash, luego de caminar y caminar me caí en una pequeño lago y me empape toda y por eso estoy así- Respondió la pony peli-rubio.

-¿Yyyyy porque te separaste de Rainbow Dash?, si quedarse en grupo es una regla de supervivencia.

-Es que nos andamos discutiendo debido a lo ocurrido, bueno *Atchu*, eso ahora no tiene importancia *Atchu*- Respondió Applejack.

-Ahora como estas, es mejor que descanses cariño- Respondió dulcemente Rarity.

-Creo que todos deberíamos hacerlo- Añadió Fluttershy.

-Bueno no queda de otra, a dormir chicas- Dijo Spike buscando un lugar menos incomodo para dormir en la cueva.

-Yo también me iré a dormir, buenas noches- Se despidió Rarity.

-Buenas noches a todos- Respondió Fluttershy echándose en un costado.

**Veamos que de Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie...**

-Ehhh, Dash, ya llevamos un buen rato caminando, sería mejor que nos vallamos a dormir- Intervino Pinkie Pie.

-¿Y donde dormiremos?- Preguntó Dashie.

-Busquemos un lugar- Respondió esta.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices- Divagó Rainbow Dash.

La pony terrestre y la Pegaso siguieron caminando hasta encontrar oportunamente la cabaña de una antigua amiga.

-Si mi memoria no me falla esa es la cabaña de Zecora- Asumió Rainbow Dash.

-¡Es..es.. Es verdad Dashie! ¡Estamos Salvadas!- Respondió felizmente Pinkie Pie mientras daba saltos alrededor de su compañera Pegaso.

-Sí, si ya para, y pidámosle ayuda- Dijo Rainbow Dash acercándose a la puerta de la cabaña y tocándola.

*Toc toc toc* *Toc toc toc*.

-Que-que rayos es eso- Dijo en tono bajo Zecora mientras echada en su cama entreabría los ojos.

-Zecora!- Gritó Pinkie Pie despertando a esta de un brinco.

-Rayos, creo que esa voz, es voz es de Pinkie Pie, dios mio ¿Que hará en Everfree a estas horas?- Se preguntó la cebra.

Esta corrió a auxiliar a Pinkie Pie acompañada de Rainbow Dash.

-Vengan mis niñas entren, y cuéntenme ¿Que hacen aquí?- Dijo Zecora.

-Es una historia muy larga, pero aquí va- Dijo Pinkie Pie contándole cada detalle de lo sucedido.

-Bueno que suerte que están vivas, vengan les brindaré chocolate caliente y lugar donde dormir.

Estas ponis ya acomodadas por la generosa cebra se fueron a dormir...

*A la mañana siguiente*

-Chicas, chicas, despierten- Dijo Zecora tratando de levantar a las ponis.

-Cinco minutos másss- Dijo Pinkie Pie con voz seca.

-No, ya es hora, y tú también te levantas Rainbow- Respondió Zecora.

Al final las ponis terminaron cediendo, se desayunaron y Zecora le ofreció darle guía para volver a Ponyville, y estas aceptaron con mucho gusto.

-Ahh, Zecora, y ¿Qué pasará con mis amigas?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-Bueno, lamentablemente tendrán que volver por su propia cuenta...

**Ahora veamos qué pasó con el resto...**

-Awwwww- Bostezó Spike.

-Todavía estamos vivas- Dijo Applejack la cual estaba echada en el piso y aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Awwww- Bostezó Rarity estirando también sus extremidades pero esta se quedó rendida en el piso de la cueva.

Spike juntó fuerzas y logró pararse, este se estiró un poco y fue a ayudar a Rarity...

-Rarity despierta- Dijo Spike moviendo un poco a Rarity.

X_X (Cara de Rarity)

-Despierta Rari- Volvió a decir Spike.

X_X

-Rarity?- Dijo Spike confundido.

X_X

_-Uhmm, tengo una idea_- Pensó el dragoncito.

-Rarity Blueblood está aquí-

-¿Donde?- Respondió Rarity saltando del suelo y poniéndose en pose de batalla.

-Ehhh, en verdad no está aquí, solo lo hice para despertarte, jeje- Respondió Spike.

-No me vuelvas a asustar así, ya iba a decorar esta cueva con "Pintura "sangre" roja- Respondió esta.

Todos se levantaron, (si hasta Fluttershy), por el escándalo que produjeron Spike y Rarity.

Luego de todos estar despiertos entablaron rumbo hacia Ponyville, luego de 3 horas y 27 minutos y 43 segundos estos seres llegaron sano y salvos (no tan sanos) a Ponyville, y luego descubrieron que Dash y Pinkie se encontraban bien, y ambos se dieron una calurosa bienvenida y Applejack y Dash se disculparon, todo fue normal hasta que...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Bueno dejo la intriga hasta el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer, y se les agradecerán sus reviews también, nos vemos...

Se despide: Roxas2key.


	10. Chapter 10

...Hasta ese repentino momento en que todo pasó, en esa pequeña línea que separa el caos del orden, se quebró y no para bien, sino, para mal...

En Ponyville pasó algo que en años no había sucedido, un, terremoto, sí, eso mismo, un terremoto.

-WooWooww, ¿Que es estooo?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie tambaleándose.

-Es...un TERREMOTO...- Corrió Applejack en pánico.

-Yo me voy- Dijo Rainbow Dash partiendo vuelo a un lugar seguro.

-AHHHHHHHHH- Gritó Rarity la cual huyó despavorida.

-Essssperame Rarityyyyyyyyyyyyyyy- Gritó Spike siguiéndola como podía.

Toda una multitud de habitantes de Ponyville corrieron a diestra y siniestra, pero el sismo no paraba, parecía eterno, -Ayudaaaaa- Gritaba Pinkie Pie sin dejar de correr y con los ojos cerrados.

-Celéstiaaaaaaaaaa- Decía Twilight mientras corría a no poder más.

El terremoto anti-naturalmente fue intensificándose, no cesaba, ni tampoco el caos...

-Rarityyy, espérame- Decía Spike mientras trataba de seguir a esta.

Fluttershy se quedó paralizada, en un mismo lugar, aterrorizada por lo sucedido, y por el correr de los habitantes.

La pony rosa de nombre Pinkie Pie seguía alocadamente corriendo por su vida con los ojos cerrados, hasta que, cierto objeto, cierta pared, paró su huída, para ella todo terminó ahí, justo en ese momento, sin más poder hacer cayó desmallada por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero...aun con vida...

Spike seguía corriendo tras Rarity, este se quedaba atrás, aunque a veces la alcazaba un poco.

-Rarity, acuérdate,...*cámara lenta activada* NOOOO, decía Spike mientras en una fracción de segundo, logró deslizarse debajo de las piernas de un pony que llevaba dirección perpendicular a las de Spike. *like a boss*-*fin de la cámara lenta*), acuérdate que..que yo solo tengo dos patas!- Terminó de decir este.

Rarity no la oía, solo quería correr, correr, y correr hasta perderse, perderse de ese...terremoto...

El terremoto se detuvo, pero nadie se dio cuenta porque todos aún corrían despavoridos, muchos heridos, muchos quejidos, pero...muchos más corriendo...

Spike casi llega a ponerse a la par de Rarity, esta pasaba por una de las calles más viejas de Ponyville, donde descansaban unas abandonadas casas en ruinas, en su mayoría construidas de débiles y viejos ladrillos, la próxima edificación a causa del terremoto iba a caer, y...en Rarity, ella no se dio cuenta, pero el...el sí lo noto, vio el peligro, en las cercanías...

*Cámara lenta activada*- Ohhh, noo, Rarityyyy- Advirtió Spike mientras (en cámara lenta) veía como la construcción estaba a punto de caer justo cuando su amada pony blanca pasara debajo, sobrenaturalmente Spike corrió todo lo que pudo se acercó a Rarity y en el momento justo la quitó del camino, pero poniéndose él en este, *fin de la cámara lenta*, la pared que daba a la calle terminó desplomándose sobre Spike, Rarity había caído por el heroico empujón de este, pero el se había sacrificado, estaba aplastado por cientos de escombros, Rarity se percató de esto...

-Spike- Suspiró Rarity incrédula de lo sucedido.

-Oh por dios, Spike- -Ayuuda- Gritó Rarity pidiendo asistencia para que alguien auxilie a su amigo.

-¡Ayuda!, ¡Spike!- Volvió a gritar esta, pero como sus gritos no fueron oídos decidió ir a rescatarlo por ella misma, esta comenzó a quitar y a remover escombros, hasta que poco a poco fue descubriendo el cuerpo de Spike, ella lo puso en su lomo y corrió, corrió hasta un hospital de nombre: "Ponyville Medical Center", llevó a Spike a emergencias, - Doctora, doctora, ti-tiene que ayudarme- Dijo Rarity toda sobresaltada.

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué rayos pasa?- Preguntó la doctora desconcertada.

-A mi amigo le cayeron unos escombros encima, esta inconsciente, y lo traje acá, tiene que ayudarlo- Añadió Rarity.

La doctora asintió y llevó de una vez el cuerpo del dragoncito a una habitación, con ayuda de algunos médicos, le insertaron por su nariz dos pequeños tubos los cuales le ayudaría a respirar, y luego lo conectaron a un electrocardiógrafo (si, es el aparatico que marca los latidos del corazón). -Quédate cuidándolo, el tendrá que recuperarse solo, no podemos hacer nada- Dijo la doctora marchándose de la habitación.

-Está bien- Dijo Rarity en voz baja.

-Spike, porque tuviste que hacerlo- Volvió a decir en voz baja mientras frotaba suavemente la cabeza de Spike con uno de sus cascos.

-Spike- Susurró Rarity al vacio al ver como el cuerpo de Spike luchaba por respirar.

Rarity se quedo mirando por unos segundos a Spike, y estos segundos se convirtieron en minutos, Rarity solo lo veía a el y a nada ni nadie más, pareciera que estuviese en trance, un trance que fue destruido al oír ese particular sonido... *BiiiiiPPPPPPPPP* el electrocardiógrafo marcaba una línea continúa en la pantalla, ella sabía que el corazón de Spike se había deteniendo, clínicamente...estaba muerto...

-¡NO!,¡Spike!- Se sobresaltó Rarity al ver lo que señalaba la dichosa máquina.

-¡Spikeeee!- Gritó Rarity mientras movía ligeramente el cuerpo de Spike.

-Spike- Dijo Rarity viendo su impotencia...no podía hacer nada.

-Spike, fuiste un gran amigo- Suspiró en voz baja mientras se acercaba lentamente a Spike hasta besarlo...sí, Rarity besó tiernamente a Spike en los labios, como nunca antes había besado, -Spike, te quiero- Dijo suavemente para volver a besarlo apasionadamente, luego de unos momentos, Rarity dejó de besarlo, y se quedó viendo el cuerpo de su querido Spike, que actualmente...estaba muerto...

-Spike- Volvió a suspirar Rarity.

Rarity perdidamente volvió a quedarse mirando el cuerpo de su amigo, solo sentía pena, se puso a recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron, todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

Estaba perdida en el espacio...perdida en su propio ser... Y solo un sonido pudo sacarla nuevamente del trance, si ese sonido del electrocardiógrafo, Spike, milagrosamente, volvió a vivir, el espíritu volvió a él.

-¿Spike?- Quedó Rarity desconcertada y algo emocionada...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amigos lectores, he aquí el capítulo, espero que les ayuda gustado todo ese suspenso y drama.

Si te gusta la historia y quieres que aparezca un sms en tu e-mail cada vez que publique una nueva chapter, dale clic a follow history, y si esta es una de tus historias favoritas, dale a Fav. History, pero si tienes algo que decir podes hacerlo por review...Gracias.

Att: Roxas2key.


	11. Chapter 11

Rarity vio felizmente que el corazón de Spike latía normalmente y ya respiraba de nuevo.

-Oh Spike, que susto me has dado- Dijo Rarity poniéndose una pata en el pecho del lado del corazón.

Rarity se volvió a sentar en una silla a ver a Spike y observarlo.

-_Creo que debería avisarle a mis amigas, sobre todo a Twilight_- Pensó la unicornio mientras veía al dragón.

_-Creo que es lo mejor, lo dejaré en el cuidado de una enfermera-_ Pensó está saliendo de la habitación y llamando la atención de una de estas enfermeras.

-Disculpe, tengo que avisar a unas amigas que mi amigo ha tenido un grave accidente, ¿Podría atenderlo mientras vuelvo?- Preguntó Rarity.

-Si claro, para eso estamos, ¿Podría decirme en que habitación se encuentra el paciente?- Añadió la enfermera.

-Sí, es la habitación 103- Respondió Rarity.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo la enfermera caminando hacia la habitación.

Rarity emprendió viaje hacia la parte más adentro de Ponyville para encontrar a sus amigas, y al parecer ya los habitantes se habían calmado por lo sucedido.

-_Espero que Spike se mejore_- Se dijo a si misma mientras veía parte del pequeño-gran caos que dejó el terremoto.

-Luego de caminar unos minutos Rarity llegó a la plaza central, y de ahí partió a encontrar a sus amigas.

_-Bueno, será mejor que encuentre de primero a Twi_- Se dijo esta mientras pensaba en donde podía estar.

Rarity pensó que podía estar en su casa, así que partió directo hacia haya.

En el camino esta pony blanca peli-morado se encontró a. Una vieja amiga, Berry Punch.

-Hola Berry Punch, ¿Qué tal?- Saludo Rarity.

-Bien en lo posible- Respondió esta.

-Olle ¿Has visto a Twilight? - Preguntó Rarity.

-En verdad no la he visto, hace un buen tiempo que no me topo con ella- Respondió esta.

-Bien, la estaba buscando porque Spike sufrió un accidente y se encuentra hospitalizado en el hospital que está en las afueras de Ponyville, por si la vez de lo informas- Explicó esta.

-De acuerdo, espero que ese dragoncito se mejore, nos vemos- Se despidió Punch.

Rarity continuó con objetivo la casa de su amiga, el trayecto fue corto pero al llegar ella tocó a la puerta pero nadie estaba en casa, así que Rarity decidió buscar a Pinkie Pie en su repostería.

-Oh, creo que por esas nubes se aproxima una tormenta, los pegasos deberían hacer mejor su trabajo- Criticó esta.

_-Es mejor que me de prisa, la repostería está cerca pero creo que puedo llegar a tiempo_- Pensó esta y emprender rumbo a la repostería.

Rarity fue a paso normal pero al caerle una gota de agua en la espalda decidió "avanzar más rápido", Rarity corrió a paso veloz pelo la tormenta parecía no dar tregua empanzando a azotar con vientos pero todavía sin lluvia notable presente, los habitantes inteligentemente fueron a buscar refugio, todos menos Rarity que estaba determinada a llegar a la casa de su amiga.

-Tengo que llegar, debo llegar- Susurraba esta mientras cada vez más trataba de acelerara su paso, y más valía la pena que lo hiciera ya que la tormenta empezó a desatarse, los vientos se intensificaron y la lluvia empezó a caer a cántaros, a Rarity se le estaba "dañando" el peinado pero esta no le dio mucha mente a esto, ya que le importaba llegar a la casa su amiga más que otra cosa.

-Rayos, tengo que lograr, lo haré, ¡Por Spike!- Se auto-animó y fue a correr lo más que podía pero con suma dificultad ya que el suelo estaba bastante resbaladizo, los vientos aumentaban cada vez más y los rayos y truenos empezaron a tener prescencia, y Rarity ya dudava si podria llegar, sin más remedio tuvo que seguir con su peligroso paso veloz para poder alcanzar su obejtivo antes de que la tormenta emperorara.

_-Puedo hacer, puedo hacerlo_- Repetía una y otra vez Rarity en su cabeza, la repostería ya no estaba tan lejos, solo era cuestión de unos pocos minutos no más.

Rarity sabía que lo lograría, no le gustaba estar mojada y mucho menos enlodada pero eso ya no le importaba, mientras corria a toda velocidad se encontró con un charco de agua de cierta profundidad, la cual, al pasar por este, la hizo resbalar peligrosamente, esta perdió el control y se termino estrellando con un puesto de frutas destrozando este mismo.

-Uhmmm- Se quejó esta mientras sentía dolor en casi todo su cuerpo, Rarity fue lentamente cerrando los ojos hasta desmayarse, la tormenta la había vencido, ahora estaba sola, estaba a merced de la tormenta, ya Rarity no podía hacer más nada.

Rarity habría lentamente los ojos, mientras lo abría, vio a Pinkie Pie, Applejack, y a Fluttershy junto con su hermana Sweetie Belle a su alrededor, todas observándola.

-Mira Flutt, ya despierta- Le susurró Sweetie Belle a Fluttershy.

-S-Spike, ¿Spike está bien?- Pregunto débilmente Rarity ya que sus fuerzas no le alcanzaban.

-Oh, Spike, Twilight y las demás cuidan de él, no te preocupes.

-Amor, lo mejor es que descanses, luego nos cuentas explicas como sucedió todo esto- Añadió Applejack rosando uno de sus cascos por la cabeza vendada de Rarity.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor- Susurró Rarity cerrando los ojos y durmiendo profundamente.

-Descansa Rarity- Dijo en voz leve su pequeña hermana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracias por leer, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda pero tengo el tiempo corto, manténgase atentos y se les agradecerán sus reviews.

ATT: Roxas2key.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

Mientras tanto con Twilight y compañía en el hospital de Ponyville.

-Spike, ¿Cómo te sucedió esto?- Se decía Twilight una y otra vez caminando alrededor de la cama donde descansaba Spike.

-Ya cálmate Twi, pronto se mejorara y volverá a ser como siempre- Sugirió Rainbow Dash.

-Quisiera tener un hechizo para esto- Suspiró Twilight viendo a Spike.

Una de las doctoras de dicho hospital fue a inspeccionar el estado del dragón. -Oiga, enfermera, ¿Pudiera decirme que es lo que tiene?- Preguntó Twi.

-Bueno, siéndole sincera tiene unas cuatro costillas rotas, y se le perforó el pulmón derecho y hace un tiempo tuvo una hemorragia interna pero fue fue controlada, (mientras la enfermera hablaba la cara de Twi se volvía más preocupante), también llegó a tener un ritmo descontrolado en el corazón y una pequeña contunción cerebral- Explicó la enfermera.

-Y...¿Sobrevivirá?- Preguntó preocupada la pony purpura.

-No se ciertamente, creo que tiene un 50% de probabilidades de vivir- Contó la doctora algo triste.

-Ok, gracias- Dijo Twilight cabizbaja.

Rainbow Dash notó la gran tristeza y preocupación de Twilight y esta la abrazó haciéndola sentir un poco mejor.

-No te preocupes Twi, estoy seguro de que vivirá Le susurró Dash en el oído.

-*Snif* Gracias *Snif*- Dijo Twilight lloritando un poco.

Mientras con Rarity en el otro hospital.

-¿Y bien, alguien sabe que hacia Rarity afuera en una tormenta tan peligrosa? - Preguntó curiosa Pinkie Pie.

-No lo sé, pero lo extraño es que ella nunca saldría a ensuciarse así- Argumentó Applejack.

-Seguro fue por algo muy importante- Agregó Fluttershy.

-Suerte que está en buenas manos- Volvió a intervenir Applejack.

-¿Y cómo estará Spike?- Preguntó Swettie Belle.

-Seguro está bien...en lo posible- Argumentó Pinkie Pie.

-¿Quieres que te lleve donde está Spike?- Preguntó Applejack.

-No, prefiero quedarme con mi hermana- Respondió Sweetie.

-Ok, como quieras, es triste que hayan pasado estos dos accidentes, pero lo curioso es que fueron uno atrás de otro ¿No?- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Si, ahora que lo dices suena algo extraño- Añadió Sweetie Belle.

-_Devo, devo, devo, devo,no devo impedir que esta tormenta me separe de ti, devo llegar, yo...yo puedo, Spike, me necesitas, y yo...yo te, te...necesito..._

_¿Spike, eres tú?... Spike, ¿Por qué te transformas en Discord?, ¿Spike, por qué ardes en llamas?, ¡¿Por qué todo arde en llamas?!...Tormenta, fuego, Discord...¿Desierto, arenas?...un oasis, devo...llegar al...oasis, ya llego, que sed, al fin...¿ Cara de Spike, en oasis?...beberé un poco...espera, ya no está el osasis...ya no está nada..._

_Soledad, todo blanco...excepto...excepto, el fondo...hay una figura geométrica cuadrada de color.. Morado, y...a mi derecha...otro cuadrado, pero...verde...¿Sweetie Belle?, ¡Sweetie Belle! ¿Que rayos hace aquí?...Sweetie Belle ¿Por qué no me respondes...Sweetie Belle...¿Por qué...te desvaneces?...¡No me dejes sola!...¡NOOOO!..._

_Que está pasando...estan..¿Lloviendo joyas?...¡Wooo! Ahora llueven ¿Spikes?...llueven Spikes...que..que arden en fuego...¡Ahora me quemo en fuego yo!...pero no quema..._

-Applejack, ¿Qué le pasará a Rarity, por qué se mueve de forma como si tuviera una...?.

-¿Pesadillas?...- Completó la oración Sweetie Belle.

-Si, al parecer está teniendo una- Respondió Applejack.

(PD: Si, lo que le conste más arriba, lo que está en cursiva, y limitado por *-*-*, es parte del sueño-pesadilla que está teniendo Rarity).

_-_Pero no es bueno despertarla- Agregó Applejack.

_-Caigo, por un vortice, blanco y negro, ya llevo unos minutos cayendo y no toco fonfo, aunque tampocó lo quiero topar, ¿Qué es..Toda esa luz?..me ciega..._

_-Estoy en Ponyville, al fin, terminó todo este litigio, mejor será llegar a mi casa, espera...por qué todo se mueves como si fuera agua...¡Ahhg!..Ahhh... Ahora el piso se convierte en agua... Y ¡¿Por qué me desintegro?! ¡AHHHH!._

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Gritó Rarity despertándose con un grito aterrador.

-Calma Rarity, ya saliste de tu pesadilla- Dijo Sweetie Belle viendo como su hermana estaba toda agitada y sofocada.

-Dulzura, ya todo esta bien- Añadio AJ.

-Que...sueño más raro- Suspiró Rarity.

Regresamos con el inconsciente Spike y compañía...

-Oye Twi, ya, parece que Spike está despertando- Dijo Rainbow Dash apuntando al dragoncito que reposaba en la cama.

Spike entre abrió los ojos -Twi, Rainbow- Dijo el dragón con poco fuerza en su voz.

-Oh Spike que suerte que estas bien-...-¿te duele algo?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Todo- Respondió Spike con voz tenue.

-Espera, tengo una idea- Argumentó la pony purpura.

Twilight salió afuera de la habitación y llamó a una enfermera, -Enfermera, el paciente... (Twi se voltea y mira el número de la habitación)...307...se despertó y siente dolo en todo el cuerpo,¿Podría darle unos calmantes?- Preguntó Twi.

-Desde luego, espéreme aquí- Respondió la enfermera yendo a buscar una solución salina que ayuda a la relajación muscular.

-Ya estoy, dijo la enfermera entrando a la habitación 307 y acercándose a Spike dijo- Solo será un piquetito-

La enfermera se acercó más y en uno de sus brazos le inyectó el calmante vía intravenosa.

Spike al rato cedió ante el sueño y el dolor...durmiendo profundamente.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora y media llegó el doctor de nombre O'Shullivan.

El doctor se puso a examinar los signos vitales de Spike.

-Ehhh, doctor, ¿Estará bien verdad?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, sus signos son estables, y solo necesita estar en cama y reposar ya que tiene algunos huesos rotas, su recuperación es rápida, prácticamente milagrosa, aunque no es de sorprender mucho dado que los dragones poseen buena resistencia- Respondió el doctor.

-Gracias, ¿Y cuándo podrá volver a casa?- Volvió a preguntar Twi.

-Seguramente mañana en la tarde, como a eso de las seis- Respondió el doctor.

-Muchísimas gracias doc.- Agradeció Twilight.

-Ves, te dije que estaría bien- Le susurró Rainbow a Twilight en el oído

-Gracias por todo el apoyo- Susurró Twi al oído a de Rainbow Dash., mientras la pony purpura abrazaba a la pegaso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Aquí el nuevo capítulo, perdón por la tardanza pero tengo otros fic que atender, bueno aquí esta y trataré de ser un poco más puntual…gracias.

ATT: Roxas2key.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13-

**Volviendo con Rarity...**

-¿Qué te soñaste hermana? vamos cuéntanos-Preguntó Sweetie Belle curiosa por el sueño de su hermana.

-Es...un sueño, un poco estrafalario, no lo entenderían- Respondió Rarity.

-No importa, cuéntanoslo- Insistió Sweetie.

-No Sweetie, prefiero reservármelo- Respondió nuevamente pa pony peli morado.

-Ah bueno- Suspiró esta.

-Rarity, una pregunta, ¿cómo rayos estuviste en medio de esa tormenta?- Preguntó confundida Applejack.

-Ehh, miren lo que pasó- Explicaba Rarity dando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Luego del terremoto, estaba muuuyy ocupada trabajando en unos vestidos, pero cuando el viento sopló, unas telas costosas salieron volando y decidí salir a buscarlos, luego ya estaba en medio de Ponyville y la tormenta intensificó, pensé en refugiarme tu pastelería Pinkie, pero cuando ya casi llegaba resbalé y choque con algo, y entonces acabé aquí- Respondió la modista.

-Ok, eso explica todo- Intervino Pinkie Pie.

-Lo importante es que estés bien Rarity- Añadió Fluttershy.

-Gracias- Respondió Rarity al comentario de la yegua amarilla.

-Con permiso- Dijo un pony de color del piel gris y pelo azul claro el cual llevaba una bata de doctor y un estetoscopio.

-Mi nombre es Gray Healt, vengo para observar la recuperación de la paciente Rarity- Explicó el doctor acercándose a Rarity y observando ojos, boca y nariz (u hocico)...bien a lo que veo en las radiografías, y en sus signos vitales será dada de alta en la noche- Dijo el doctor el cual luego se despidió y abandonó la sala.

-¡Woohoo!- Exclamó Rarity al oír la noticia.

-Que suerte que no fue grave- Dijo Applejack.

-Ah, y otra cosa Rarity... ¿Por qué al levantarte preguntaste por Spike?- Preguntó AJ.

-Veras, supe antes del accidente mío que Spike había tenido uno y que fue muy serio, y estaba tan preocupada y por eso pregunte por el- Respondió la unicornio blanca.

**Volviendo con Spikey...**

-Mira Twi, Spike está despertando- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Tw..twilight...Rainbow Dash- Dijo con voz tenue Spike.

-Spike, que bueno que estás vivo- Se alegró Twilight al ver que su dragón estaba "bien" en lo posible.

-Spike, ¿Te duele algo?- Preguntó Twilight algo preocupada por su leve tono de voz.

-Me duele todo- Respondió Spike.

-Spike, será mejor que descanses, vino el doctor y dijo que seguro podrías regresar a casa mañana en la tarde, pero para eso necesitamos que cooperes y descanses- Intervino la pegaso arcoíris.

-Si Spike, es lo mejor para ti, pero...¿Cómo te llegó a pasar exactamente esto?- Preguntó Twilight después de apoyar el argumento de Rainbow Dash.

-No recuerdo exactamente- Explicó Spike.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, lo que cuenta es que estas bien, ahora descansa- Dijo Twilight besándole una mejilla a Spike.

**-Seis horas luego-**

**Volviendo con Rarity y demás...**

El doctor Gray Healt volvió a la habitación de Rarity...

-Bien, Rarity, ya el plazo se ha cumplido, ya puedes regresar a casa- Dijo el doctor.

Debido a que Rarity ya estaba casi totalmente recuperada esta pudo volver caminando a su hogar con la escolta de algunas sus amigas y su pequeña hermana.

Rarity se sentó en el sillón al llegar a su casa y se puso a ver TV al lado de su hermana.

**-18 horas después exactamente-**

-Bien, Spike...ya parece que has mejorado, según me dices ya te duele muy poco, necesito que vengas en dos semanas para quitarte la venda de la cabeza- Instruyo el doctor O 'Sullivan.

-Entendido y gracias doc.- Dijo Spike listo para abandonar el hospital.

Spike salió de dicho hospital con una venda en la cabeza, al parecer se recuperó extraordinariamente rápido.

Spike, junto con Twilight regresaron a casa, Spike en ver de ver TV o acostarse prefirió leer uno de los libros de la biblioteca de Twilight.

Spike se asomó a la biblioteca y veía entre los temas de los libros pero ninguno le llamaba la atención, hasta que vio un libro con la cubierta dañada, y pensó en leerlo para ver de qué se trataba...

-Veamos- Dijo Spike sentándose en un sillón.

(Spike vio que en la primera página había una foto en blanco y negra a un pony con pinta de aventurero).

En el libro se podía leer de entrada: Diario de la vida y aventuras de Jack Hunter, el aventurero que revolucionó el mundo.

Jack Hunter nacido en Canterlot fue un famoso aventurero que, aunque de familia fina y poderosa, no le temía a ensuciarse los cascos y aventurarse por el mundo, junto a sus amigos, Richard Flame y Rayland emprendió su aventura en busca (parte del libro dañada e ilegible), todos pensaban que eso era una leyenda, pero Jack no, el quiso demostrarle al mundo que eso era real, tan real como ellos, así que partió a su aventura, pero antes de, averiguó lo más posible sobre estas cosas y buscó un para encontrar (parte dañada e ilegible del libro), Jack Hunter y sus amigos, al ser de familia rica, pudieron fácilmente comprar una Calavera (es un topo de barco antiguo) para emprender dicho viaje, en su diario Jack escribió:

-Día 1: El sol esta brillando, hay mucho viento a favor, no se ven nubes, mi equipamiento está casi listo, en las próximas horas procederemos a abordar.

Día 2- Es de mañana ya, alrededor de las 6 PM, sigue soleado y hay buena pinta de que todo saldrá bien.

Día 5- Todo a salido según lo planeado, en uno o dos días más llegaremos a las Islas de Urack para emprender nuestra búsqueda.

Día 6- (Parte del libro dañado hasta el día 14)

Día 14- Creímos que el Tesoro de Shida estaba en las Islas de Chamartín, las cuales están situadas al suroeste de las islas de Urack, pero resultó ser que lo único hallado en las peligrosas y oscuras cuevas de Chamartín era otra pista, la cual decía que el tesoro se hallaba en la Isla Haru, en lo más profundo del volcán de Irumanya, ya con ese conocimiento, partimos hacia haya.

-Día 16- Faltan 5 horas para llegar a Haru, se aproxima una fuerte tormenta, espero que Poseidón se apiade de nosotros.

(Parte del libro dañada brincar a la página 105)

-Día 28- La cueva que se encuentra en el Volcán de Haru tiene muchos pasadizos y trampas, ya llevamos varios dias perdidos y casi nos quedamos sin provisiones.

(Esta parte del libro es ilegible así que saltamos a la página final la 109)

Esta fue la aventura de Jack Hunter, que nunca pudo encontrar el tesoro, su diario, se pudo remotamente encontrar, hasta este día el tesoro de Shida a estado oculto, solo recordados por las historias.

(Atrás de la página había un mapa deteriorado de la Cueva de la isla Haru).

-Vaya, pobre explorador, si yo consiguiera ese tesoro seguro Rarity me amaría para siempre- Suspiró Spike devolviendo el libro al librería...

(Creo que Spike se meterá en más problemas jaja).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Este es el nuevo cap. Y espero k les haya gustado, publicare pronto, y manténgase atentos, se les agradecen los reviews.

Att: Roxas2key.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

Spike luego de su lectura, y con algo de dolor por el accidente, se dedico a ver TV, esta vez el programa que escogió fue la novela "El diamante negro" (Si, los dragones también ven novelas aunque sean de ponis jeje). TV: -Oh Carla, ¿Por qué me has dejado por ese asqueroso potro de Juan Enrique?-

-El se ha ganado mi corazón, y no tu Federico, que solo eres un escoria andante- Respondió Carla

-Pues, si no te tengo, nadie te tendrá- Dijo Federico sacando un revolver calibre 23 y disparándole en la cabeza a su amada.

-Ahora, a encargarme de Juan Enrique- Susurró molesto y sediento de venganza Federico.

Federico fue a la casa de su amigo Ivan para planear el asesinato de Juan Enrique.

- Spike estás viendo ¿Diamante Negro?- Preguntó Twi.

-Si- Respondió el dragón.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste es mi novela favorita?- Dijo la unicornio purpura algo molesta a la vez sentándose al lado de su amigo y compañero envía cartas (Spike) y diciendo esta: -¿Y qué ha pasado?-

-Nada, solo que Federico asesinó a Carla y ahora está planeando con Ivan el asesinato de Juan Enrique- Respondió Spike indiferente.

-¡¿Queee?!, NOOO! Juan Enrique es mi personaje favorito, ¿¡Cómo pueden hacerle eso?!- Gritó Twi al borde de la desesperación y casi llorando.

-Mujeres- Bufo Spike.

-Creo que iré a buscar algo de almuerzo- dijo Spike para pararse del sillón e ir a buscar un plato de cereales a la cocina, cuando volvió estaban dando algunos anuncios comerciales en TV...

TV: Venga ahora, viaje de excursión y turismo a la isla Haru, donde se encuentra el maravilloso volcan semi-activo Hirumaya.

Todos los gastos pagos a solo 1,500 bits, ¡Solo por esta semana!

Presenta, Wizard Touts.

Spike se detuvo a pensar un momento, y si, según al diario de Jack, el tesoro se hallaba en la isla de Haru, esta era su gran oportunidad.

_-Espera, puedo conseguir el tesoro, si lo hago, Rarity me amará por siempre, y si no posiblemente no salga vivo, hummmmm, valdrá la pena-_ Pensó este intrépido y aventurero dragón.

-Deberé averiguar qué cosas necesito para ir a dicha Isla, hare una lista, peor necesitaré ayuda, mejor busco en internet.

Ya en el PC Spike busco en el internet las cosas necesarias que hay que tener para ser un cazador de tesoro e "intentar" no morir en el intento de NO morir (valga la redundancia)…

-A ver, según esta Web dice que necestio- Dijo Spike mientras veía la lista en el ordenador.

- 1) Cantimplora (Pref. Grande) 2) Cuerda gruesa (Mucha cuerda) 3) Mochila con MUUUUUCHOS bolsillos 4) Kit de primeros auxilios 5) Cualquier tipo de arma 6) Guantes de piel de dragón ( :Spike pokerface: ) 7) Comida (Pref. En lata) 8) Brújula 9) Un mapa (confiable) 10) Botas con clavos

11) Abanico portátil (te va a dar calor) 12) Pala o pico (o mejor los dos) 13) Ser codicioso 14) Ser estúpido.

- Bueno, ese es la lista, veamos tengo las: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, en la seis paso :S , la siete aunque no en lata, la once, la trece y la catorce, creo que tengo de sobra, bueno solo me faltan conseguir unas pocas cosas…

Spike imprimió la lista y tacho las que ya tenía ahora solo tenía que buscar algunas cosas, este empezó primeramente por conseguir la comida en lata.

-Bien, iremos a la tienda, suerte que Twi siempre deja su monedero en la casa- Dijo el dragón dado que podía contar con el dinero de Twilight.

Ya con el dinero prestado (robado) de Twilight procedió a dirigirse a la tienda donde encontraría todo lo necesario, al menos la comida.

Ya en la dicha tienda, Spike tomo frijoles, maíz, atún, champiñones, guisantes, y uno que otros espárragos – con esto será suficiente- Dijo viendo lo siguiente que tenía que comprar.

-Lo siguiente esss…una pala y un pico- Leyó esto dirigiéndose a la sección de "herramientas pesadas" .

Spike ya luego de ver los picos y palas tomo el par que menos tamaño y peso tenía, por suerte de él (por suerte de Twilight) los picos y palas más pequeños costaban menos que los de mayor tamaño.

Spike, con pico y pala en mano, le echó el ojo nuevamente a dicha lista, lo siguiente era una brújula pero él sabía que probablemente en esa tienda no venderían eso así que la salto y procedió a ir a buscar dichas "botas con clavos", este pequeño y alocado dragón se dirigió a la respectiva sección de "calzado especial" y allí encontró lo que necesitaba, unas botas a la medida_. –Bueno, ya solo me falta la brújula, no creo que compre esos guantes, paso-_ Pensó el dragón dirigiéndose a la caja para pagar.

Spike ya con todo pago, y sobrecargado, llevó y ocultó todo debajo de su cama para que Twi no se diera cuenta, luego salió a comprar la brújula en una tiendecita llamada "Los Artilugios de Pete" , ya en la tienda, y luego de un poco de tiempo de buscar y rebuscar, tomó y compró la brújula que más le gustaba, de entre las muchas que había tomo una que combinara con él, esta brújula tenía el marco negro brillante, la aguja que marcaba era morada y los signos de N, S, E y O eran púrpura, y el fonod era blanco.

Ya con todo listo solo necesitaba un mapa el cual buscó en internet y lo imprimió, este mapa fue hecho por un aficionado al volcán, no estaba completo en su totalidad y tenía algunas imperfecciones, pero le serviría a "Intentar no morir en el intento de NO morir", su plan era simple, demasiado para ser sincero, este era: Ve a la isla, metete a la cueva del volcán, intentar no morir, busca el tesoro, intentar no morir, encuéntralo, intentar no morir, y regresa, ¿Ya dije intentar no morir?, y luego entregárselo a Rarity la cual lo más seguro es que caiga en sus brazos, o en sus garras, cual sea de las dos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El nuevo capítulo de esta alocada y dislocada historia de los intentos de Spike con conseguir a Rarity, espero que les haya gustado, y manténganse atento que pronto actualizaré, nos leemos luego.

Se despide: Roxas2key.


	15. Chapter 15

-humm; al parecer tengo todo lo que necesito, pero hay un problema, la entrada cuesta 1500 bits y el problema es que es ddemasiado y si lo tomo Twi se dará cuenta de que alguien "tomo prestado" su dinero y esto causaría que buscara al responsable y esto no me conviene en nada...al parecer la única solución será conseguir un trabajo- dijo Spike pensando y comparando las opciones.

-será difícil pero tendré que- añadió Spike decepcionado por tener que trabajar pero todo sea por el amor.

-otro problema será a donde conseguiré trabajó, podría ver con Pinkie Pie en la pastelería, o con AJ en su granja de manzanas, también podría ver con Trixie para ser su "ayudante" en sus shows de magia, o ayudar a Derpy a repartir cartas.

-Bueno, mejor voy a ver qué hago en vez de estar aquí pensando- Dijo Spike mientras salía a buscar trabajo.

-Bien, la primera y mejor opción creo que es con Pinkie Pie- Dijo este mientras caminaba en dirección a dicha pastelería.

Al llegar a dicha pastelería tocó la puerta y a este lo recibió Pinkie.

-Hola Spike, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó Pinkie luego de saludar.

-Bueno Pinkie, se que suena algo raro de mi pero en verdad quiero ahorrar para algo y vine a buscar trabajo, ya sabes- Respondió Spike.

-hummmm, ahora que lo pienso, ¡Necesito un ayudante!- Exclamó Pinkie poniéndose repentinamente al lado de Spike y tomándolo por su hombro.

-bien, ¿Y qué haría exactamente?- Preguntó Spike algo asustado pero no extrañado por la reacción y comportamiento de la pony rosa.

-Lo que harías sería limpiar (Algo no facil conociendo a Pinkie Pie) y entregarle la orden a los clientes, simple- Explicó esta.

-Bien y ¿Cuándo quieres que empiece?- Preguntó dicho dragón purpura.

-Ahora, empieza por ayudarme a limpiar la cocina- Respondió Pinkie.

Spike entró a la repostería y casa le dan dos infartos al ver lo desordenada y sucia que está la cocina.

-Si calculo el esfeurzo y lo que tomaría hacerlo y esto va acorde con lo que me pagaran entoces cuando termine podre hasta mudarme a una mansión- Penso Spike muy asustado mientras Pinkie sonrientemente le entregaba una mopa y un valde de agua.

-Bueno, mientras más rápido empieze más rápido terminare- suspiró Spike antes de poner manos/garras a la obra.

-Spike decidió empezar a por lavar los platos, embases y utensilios, este ultimo conformaban la mayoría dado que en la pastelería se usaban diversas de estas para hacer pastelillos.

Spike luego de durar 27 largos minutos lavando los platos decidió comenzar a lavar el piso el cual estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad con harina.

-Buen trabajo Spike; sigue así y tendrás una buena paga- Argumentó Pinkie.

-Eso espero- susurro Spike.

Spike siguió con el piso el cual fue algo fácil debido a que la harina es fácil de limpiar.

-bien hecho spikeeeeeeeeeee- grito Pinkie la cual se resbaló con el piso mientras esta cargaba en una bandeja unos cuantos pastelillos sin hornear aún.

-oops, perdón Spike, creo que tendrás que recoger de nuevo- Dijo Pinkie Pie dando una sonrisa inocente.

-no hay problema- respondió Spike mientras en su cabeza deseaba decir "ojalá se muera".

Spike recogió el reguero dejado por Pinkie y ya dejó, después de mucho esfuerzo, la cocina limpia.

-Bien, al fin terminé- expresó orgulloso el dragón.

-excelente mi Spike; esta cocina nunca había estado tan limpia, gracias aquí esta tu paga-Dijo La pony rosa recompensado a Spike con 200 bits.

-Gracias Pinkie- dijo Spike.

Spike va progresando, ya solo le faltan 800 bits, se necesitan 1500 para el boleto pero el "tomara prestado sin devolución" 500 bits de Twilight.

-_bien, ya tengo 200, ahora necesito buscar otro pequeño trabajo dado que sigue de tarde, iré con Applejack a ver qué tal- _Se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia Sweet Apple Acres.

Después de un trayecto no muy corto pero tampoco largo llegó a dicha granja y se encontró con Big.

- Hola Big Mac, ¿Busco a tu hermana sabes donde está?- Pregunto este a lo cual el gran pony rojo señalo hacia el gran granero.

-Gracias- Agradeció Spike.

Spike dirigió su paso al granero donde hayó a AJ la cual lidiaba con algunos (muchos) barriles que se habían caído por accidente.

-hola Spike...si quieres trabajo pues comienza a recoger todas esas manzanas desparramadas- respondió AJ.

-bien, comencemos- dijo Spike comenzando a recoger manzanas y a ponerlas en los barriles.

Había manzanas por todos lados dado que dicha pony amarilla quiso mover más barriles a la vez de los que su capacidad corporal podía soportar y esta al final, termino desestabilizada y así estamos como estamos.

Applejack fue mientras tanto a enseñar a su hermana como recolectar manzanas.

-pe..pero hermana..yo..yo no quiero hacer eso ahora- protestó Applebloom.

-eso es el trabajo de la familia y tendrás que aprenderlo gustes o no -Respondió su hermana mayor de forma autoritaria.

-bien...pero solo porque es asunto familiar- Suspiró la pequeña pony de melena roja y se puso en marcha con su hermana en dirección a el sembradío de manzanas.

-bien Hermanita..la forma correcta de patear un árbol es dependiendo del tamaño de este..si lo pateas muy abajo la vibración producida por tu golpeo no llegara a las manzanas y no caerían, en cambio si pateas muy arriba puedes dañar al árbol...te mostraré la forma correcta- dijo Applejack posicionándose cerca de un árbol.

-Paso uno: te pones a medio metro del árbol- Dijo Aj colocándose a dicha distancia.

-Paso dos: miras al árbol y buscas el pto. Medio en el tronco- Dijo esta.

-luego, un poco más arriba del medio, pateas- Dijo Aj pateando dicho árbol y las manzanas comenzaban a caer.

-bien hermana, ahora inténtalo tú- Dijo Applejack señalando un árbol cercano y pequeño pero con manzanas.

-bien- dijo Applebloom acomodándose y siguiendo instrucciones ya dadas por su hermana.

Esta pateo correctamente pero sin mucha fuerza lo cual como resultado dió que solo unas cuantas manzanas cayeran al suelo.

-Muy bien Applebloom- elogió su hermana mayor -pero para la próxima hazlo con más fuerza- recomendó esta.

-Está bien hermana- respondió Applebloom.

**Mientras con Spike y las manzanas...**

-Uff, ¿Cuantas manzanas habrán regadas aquí?- Preguntó Spike mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

Spike con esfuerzo y nada de dedicación comenzaba a llenar de nuevo los barriles lo cual podían contener hasta ciento diez manzanas sin rebosarse.

Después de recoger de recoger más de seiscientas manzanas regadas solo quedó sacudirse las manos.

-¡Listo!- exclamó Spike orgulloso de su buen trabajo -Oye, espera, ¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Spike al ver como un ratón hurtaba una de las manzanas.

Spike comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el granero, aunque este animalito le llevaba ventaja.

-No dejare que salgas con la tuya- Dijo Spike sin dejar de perseguirlo

Spike corrió más rápido y en un salto medio arriesgado logro atrapar el ratón a duras penas y le arrebató sin compasión la manzana. El ratón apenado por el cruel arrebatamiento miró a Spike de modo triste.

Spike miró al rato y vió que en su lomo había una mancha marrón y de inmediato se acordó que fue ese mismo ratón exactamente el cual había ayudado a este a roer los cables de la energía eléctrica en la fiesta.

-Espera, me acuerdo de ti, tú me ayudaste a deshacerme de la competencia, dado que me ayudaste, yo ahora lo haré por tí- Dijo Spike dándole la manzana al ratón y dejándolo libre.

**Volviendo con AJ y su hermanita...**

-¡Qué bien hermana, ya has podido aprender la técnica y poder tumbar una buena cantidad de manzanas! Ya puedes ir con tus amigas- Concluyó esta.

-biennnn- Dijo Applebloom feliz y luego emprendió camino a la casa del árbol de las CMC.

-_mejor regreso al granero a ver a Spike- Se dujo a si misma mientras la pony granjera regresaba a su granero._

Al llegar esta encontró todo en orden. -Oh Spike, muchísimas gracias- Expresó feliz AJ mientras le entregaba a Spike su paga de 100 bits.

-Gracias a ti AJ, si necesitas ayuda me llamas ok- Dijo Spike agradecido.

-ok Spike, gracias por tu disposición- Despidió Applejack a Spike mientras este último salía del granero.

-Ya esta anocheciendo y la tarde se acaba, mejor regreso a casa- Dijo Spike emprendiendo retorno a su hogar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bueno aquí el cap. sé que tarde muchito en actualizar pero estaba de vacaciones en un campito así que les dejé un capítulo extendido. Gracias por los reviews y los follows.

Att: Roxas2key.


	16. Chapter 16

Spike algo cansado de tanto trabajo se dirigió a su casa, aunque con un paso algo lento.

-_Bien, primer día y ya obtuve 300 bits, nada mal, aunque a este paso me hare rico, jeje_- Pensó contento Spike mientras seguía el sendero, poco a poco dejo la parte de la granja y se aproximó a la ciudad la cual ya estaba anochecida y en algunas partes iluminada por los hermosos faros.

Al caminar por el pueblo la ruta a su casa extrañamente era de poca iluminación debido a que esos faroles estaban dañados y necesitaban reparación.

Spike caminaba feliz y pensante en que haría mañana para obtener más bits pero sus pensamientos fueron opacados cuando sintió un objeto un tanto punzante en su espalda y oyó una fría voz que dijo –dame todo lo que tienes-

Spike se quedo congelado unos dos segundos hasta que la voz volvió a repetir –Dame todo..lo..que..tengas- mientras el filo se apegaba más a la piel de Spike.

-No, no le puedo dar todo lo que tengo, tendría que trabajar el doble- Se dijo Spike aterrado a lo cual avanzó un paso se dio media vuelta y echó a correr dejando el ladrón atrás y el dragón tomo ventaja, el perpetrador decidió no rendirse y le comenzó a perseguirle, Spike miró hacia atrás viendo como era perseguido y aumentó la velocidad y ágilmente se metió por unos callejones pero como el ladrón era experimentado pudo seguirle con facilidad.

La persecución era intensa y poco a poco el ladrón se acercaba a su víctima, Spike dobló unos callejones más y se encontró con una malla de unos tres metros, decidido a no perder aumentó como pudo su velocidad y saltó sobre un contenedor de basura y volvió a saltar pudiendo exitosamente saltar la malla, el atacante quiso hacer lo mismo pero con una de sus patas se enredó y cayo de mala forma al otro lado.

Spike lo miró de forma malvada y se acerco a este el cual estaba tendido y adolorido en el piso y con al parecer una pata rota, este dragón le arrebató el cuchillo y le dijo tajante –Dame todo lo que tienes- , el perpetrador que ahora era perpetrado miró asustado y le entregó su bolso a Spike, el cual se fue de regreso a casa, al llegar fue directo a su cuarto mientras Twilight dormía plácidamente en su cuarto.

Spike se sentó y vio el contenido del bolso el cual lo único bueno que tenía era 50 bits, un boleto para tren hacia Manehattan, uno que otro bono de comida y algo de polvo.

-Bien, algo es algo, ya tengo 350 bits, jejeje- rió Spike feliz dado que llego con más de lo que contaba, este se fue a dormir plácidamente pensando en lo feliz que sería Rarity con tal tesoro.

Al día siguiente Spike se levantó temprano pero Twilight le había ganado en horario dado que esta ya había desayunado y partido.

-Mejor como algo pues tengo hambre- Se dijo Spike mientras oía su estómago rugir.

Spike fue a la cocina y se armó un desayuno continental de unas tostadas con mantequilla, un jugo de naranja y unas tocinetas.

Luego de devorarlo todo, salió de la casa para luego ver en que buscaba trabajo.

Spike con su oído oyó unos ruidos de algunos taladros y herramientas construyendo, doblo a la derecha unas dos cuadras y encontró que construían una gran tarima para un evento especial de Dj-pon3, Spike se acercó para ver que hacían y veía a gerente encargado de la obra perder la cabeza por que el trabajo está siendo hecho de manera desorganizada y poco productiva.

Hola, sr…..Lekker (tenía puesto un gafete con su nombre y cargo), veo que están construyendo y he estado buscando trabajo, ¿Podría ayudar en algo?- Preguntó Spike.

-Bien, bueno, ahora estamos…¡Arrgg equilibren eso que no se caiga!…muy ocupados como puedes ver, estamos llenos de obreros pero pocos, o inservibles supervisores- Dijo esta ultima parte mirando a dos supervisores sentados bajo un árbol durmiendo plácidamente.

-Si puedes supervisar y organizar a estos obreros tendrás una paga, ¿Trato?- Ofreció el gerente.

-Trato- Dijo Spike extendiéndole la mano a su pata.

El gerente dio un chaleco con colores lumínicos y estos eran diferentes al de los obreros indicando que este era un supervisor, seguido le dio un casco para protección, luego le dio un gafete luego de que Spike le dijera su nombre; -esto es lo que hay que hacer- Dijo el gerente pasándole un plano con instrucciones.

-Pe..pero, ¿Si la construcción actual no se parece a lo que está en el plan?- Preguntó Spike intrigado.

-Lo sé, ese es tu trabajo- Le respondió el gerente algo desesperanzado.

-Bien, no se decepcionará- Dijo Spike entusiasta.

-Eso espero-Respondió el gerente.

-Muchachos, primeramente quiero que remuevan esas tres columnas de allí al frente y la pongan en paralelo con las dos de atrás- Ordenó Spike a los obreros.

-¿Ehh?- Preguntaron los obreros algo extrañados.

-¡AHORA!- Ordenó Spike.

Los obreros rápidamente comenzaron a remover las vigas y las pusieron en paralelo con las dos de atrás.

-Así me gusta, ahora deben montar esa gran pieza de madera delante de las cinco vigas, recuerden usar los tornillos 180 centímetros para fijar- volvió a indicar Spike a lo que seguido los trabajadores pusieron casco a las obra y estos presentaron dificultades por la descoordinación.

-Bien, pónganse sobre el andamio y sujeten el gran trozo de playwood por ambos costados mientras los otros fijan cuatro tornillos de 180 cm en cada viga, luego de esto sueltan la madera y así lo completan, ¡Vamos!- Dijo Spike.

Luego de algunas horas de trabajo ya el escenario o parte principal ya estaba montado, ahora flataban las luces y los recursos de utilería.

-Bien en cada esquina de la tarima, con una separación de 40 cm del borde deben montar los iluminadores LED de 500 watts de potencia, y en el centro el iluminador de 350 watts- Ordenó Spike señalando los lugares.

Luego de la rigurosa instalación vigilada muy minuciosamente por este exigente dragón, este último ordenó que pusieran las luces que iban sobre el muro de madera las cuales alumbrarían al escenario de bailarines.

Ya con todo montado lo único que faltaba era que el equipo de electricidad montara todo lo cuales lo hicieron sin la vigilancia de Spike dado que este no sabía nada sobre electricidad, cuando todo estaba listo ya en la noche, el gerente vio el buen trabajo que realizó Spike.

-Spike, muy buen trabajo, gracias por toda la ayuda, aquí está tu paga- Dijo Lekker entregándole a este 150 bits; Spike lo miro extrañado por la cantidad algo ínfima.

-Perdón, falta de presupuesto, no pienses que a mí me pagan mucho- Se excusó el gerente.

-Gracias- Respondió Spike. -¿Podría hacer otro favor por ti?- Preguntó el gerente de inmediato.

-Emmm, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Podría darme 7 entradas VIP para el evento?- Pidió Spike.

-Pues claro, con mucho gusto- Dijo el gerente Lekker concediéndole la petición.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos- Dijo Spike despidiéndose. –Bueno, al menos, podré invitar a Twilight y a Rarity y a sus amigas al evento, seguro se pondrán felices- Pensó Spike mientras comenzaba a buscar a una de estas para informarle.

Luego de buscar en un buen rato por las calles de Ponyville estaban caminando y conversando Twilight junto con las otras mane5, Spike a su vez se aproximó a ella.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo les va?- Preguntó Spike.

-Muy bien gracias- Respondió Rarity.

-Bien- Respondieron las demás –y Spike, ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?- Preguntó la unicornio morada.

-¿Yo?, pues si, verán, estuve ayudando en el evento que será esta noche y por recompensa obtuve 7 entradas y quería ver si me acompañan- Explicó Spike.

-Me parece buena idea, no hay nada mejor que hacer- Dijo Twilight.

-Cool- Respondió Rainbow Dash.

-Sera a las 9 PM, aquí tienen sus boletas- Dijo Spike entregándoles una boleta a cada una.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello, everybody... Aquí les he dejado un nuevo cap┐tulo mostrando las habilidades obreras de Spike, jeje, espero que hayan disfrutado.

Se despide: Roxas2key


	17. Chapter 17

-Oh, muchas gracias Spike- Dijo Rarity besándole levemente en la mejilla lo cual causó un leve sonrojo en Spike.

-Ok, nos vemos a las nueve, no lleguen tarde- Dijo Spike feliz mientras emprendía camino a casa.

-Nos vemos- Se despidió Pinkie Pie mientras le miraba alejarse.

_-Todo está va genial, mejor no puede ser, al parecer, tal vez, los astros quieran ayudarme_- Pensó caminando feliz de que poseía 500 bits en tan solo dos días, dos días de mucho atareamiento y esfuerzo que conllevó a sudar mucho.

Spike siguió a su casa, y luego de doblar un par de esquinas, llegó a su hogar.

Spike comenzó a oler un aroma, no era fuerte, pero era conocido, este sospechó y levanto un brazo y se olió dejaba de la axila. –Necesito un baño, espero que Rarity no me haya olido- Pensó Spike mientras deseaba que la ultima parte de su frase no haya sido verdad, fue a la ducha donde se dio un buen baño de espumas y por un momento en dos días, pudo, relajarse.

-Aggg- Exhalaba Spike mientras se sumergía en el agua que estaba confortablemente caliente.

Spike sentía como la tensión escapaba de su cuerpo, el no quería salir de la ducha, y por buena suerte, faltaba una hora para que empezara el show.

_-Creo, que, me quedaré un rato más- _Pensó mientras estaba cómodamente recostado en la bañera llena de agua caliente.

_-Esto esta tan cómodo que hasta podría dormirme, pero no debería hacerlo, aunque relajarse un poco no _es nada- Pensó de nuevo mientras seguía reclinado.

Pasaron algunos pocos minutos y cada vez el sueño arropaba a Spike, este luchaba por vencerle, pero la bañera no le ayudaba, en los últimos segundos de confort, su celebro le alertó de que debía ya pararse, o caería dormido, este no hiso caso y se durmió, ya en las fauces del sueño, el tiempo fue más rápido que nunca.

Spike ya rendido, fue lentamente deslizándose hacia el fondo de la bañera el cual al tapar su nariz este se despertó de repente.

*cof cof* - Tosió Spike -¿eh? Espera, ¿Me he dormido?- Susurró este viendo la realidad; ya dado cuenta de este e salió y se secó tan rápido como pudo, luego miró el reloj y solo faltaban segundos para empezar el concierto el cual él ayudó a preparar, por suerte de Spike, debido a que (los dragones no suelen usar ropa) solo se visten de gala entre otros "eventos especiales" o "feria de disfraces" , este dragón puedo salir rápido como bala y dado a que el evento estaba a pocas esquinas de su casa pudo llegar en un dos por tres.

Luego de haber llegado pudo localizar a las demás rápidamente y estar al lado de Twilight, justo en ese momento la presentadora comenzó a hablar –Señoras y señores, esta noche….con ustedes...la ultra…famosa…y regionalmente conocida…Djjjjjjj…pon3- Presentó (la presentadora lógicamente) a la DJ que será el centro de atención esta noche.

El telón, en medio de la oscuridad que lo cubría se abrió, luego, unas luces apuntaron al centro revelando a la Dj, mientras manipulada "el mesclador" y el remix que tenía preparado empezaba a sonar y los fans comenzaban a gritar de la euforia.

Después de remix, y composiciones musicales, algunas algo alocadas, el "concierto" terminó a eso de la 2:15 de la mañana.

-Excelente rola, gracias Spikeyyy- Dijo Pinkie Pie feliz mientras le apachurraba las mejillas.

-Sip, gracias por todo Spike, adiós amigas, es hora de volver a casa- Se despidió Twilight mientras Spike hacia lo mismo, luego de esto partieron tranquilos a su casa.

-Haz estado muy trabajador estos días según me dijo AJ- Le dijo Twilight a Spike.

-Podría decirse que sí- Dijo Spike mientras subía al segundo piso de la casa y se dirigía a su habitación.

-Ahhh, hogar dulce hogar- Dijo Spike recostándose en la cama sabiendo que, en este caso, dormir no haría mal.

Spike, como es de costumbre mientras esta tendido en la cama, se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido, todo había salido no bien, si no, excelente, otro día de éxito para seguir incentivando a este pequeño y enamorado dragón.

Luego de caer de nuevo en el sueño Spike continuó con su aventura.

Capitán Spike, los vientos son favorables y fuertes, la isla Haru, llegaremos más o menos en día y medio- Dijo El Almirante a su capitán.

-Excelente, seguid así, y dígame, ¿Cómo va la reconstrucción del mapa del volcán?- Preguntó Spike.

-Vamos progresando, bajare a investigar- Dijo el Almirante.

El Almirante bajo a los camarotes, y en el cuarto de "trabajo" se encontraba un pony el cual recomponía un mapa el cual estaba hecho pedazos.

-Y bien, ¿Cuál ha sido tu progreso hasta ahora?- Preguntó el Almirante.

-Al parecer de un….45%- Dijo dicho pony alzando una ceja y mirando al Capitán.

-Bien, nada mal, continua así- Felicitó el Almirante y luego subió a cubierta.

-Bien mi capitán, el progreso de reconstrucción del mapa es de un 45%, todo bien hasta ahora- Dijo el Almirante presentándose de nuevo mientras Spike miraba el horizonte del mar.

Luego de terminar el atardecer Spike y todo tripulante, exeptos algunos pocos marinos, fueron a descansar para mañana llegar a eso de mediados del día a su destino, la isla Haru.

Mientras pasaba la noche un fuerte viento comenzó a cobrar ímpetu y a producir olas algo peligrosas, los que trabajaban en vigilia esas horas se dieron cuenta de la situación y fueron a avisar a los demás; de un súbito momento a otro las olas empezaron a hacer estragos por todo el barco llevándoles de una dirección a otro haciendo que el navío se volviera inestable.

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! Hay una fuerte...- El marín no llegó a terminar pues una ola impactó al barco resquebrajándole fuertemente y tumbando a los que se encontraban de pie.

-Aggh, pero…¿Cómo pasó esto?, ¿No que habría buen tiempo?- Pregunto Spike molesto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He aquí un nuevo cap. El 17..espero que sea de su agrado y si es posible dejen sus reviews.

Gracias; Att: Roxas2key.


	18. Chapter 18

-No…no sabemos señor, recuerde que el mar esta….- de nuevo el Almirante no pudo terminar dando que otra ola impacto llenando el barco de mucha agua y dispersando a todos.

_-tengo que hacer algo rápido, no quiero morir aquí_- Pensó Spike nadando con dificultad hasta la popa de nuevo dado que la corriente los había llevado hasta los corredores internos del navío.

¡White Line resiste!- Exclamó Spike y fue corriendo a auxiliar al almirante que se encontraba agarrado del borde del navío el cual se tambaleaba estrepitosamente y este tripulante las tenía a de perder.

-¡Te tengo!- Dijo Spike sujetando la mano de dicho tripulante justo antes de que se soltase y a si salvarle, Spike trataba de llevarlo a la popa del barco pero el barco tambaleante no ayudaba y hacía la tarea bastante difícil.

-Hey tu, ven a ayudarme- Ordenó Spike llamando a otro tripulante con la mano que tenía desocupada.

-Sí mi capitán- Afirmó dicho marín y entre los dos lograron poner al Almirante a "salvo".

-Bajen las velas, ya, este viento nos llevará a la perdición- Ordenó de nueva cuenta el capitán viendo que el barco se desviaba notoriamente de su rumbo.

Un marín subía las escaleras pero estas estaban resbaladizas, ya cuando iba a tres cuartos de subirla apoyó mal un pie y cayo rompiéndose la pierna izquierda.

Otros dos tripulantes fueron a ayudarle pero todo era un caos y varias cajas pesadas con provisiones y demás se deslizaban por la cubierta haciendo que los que estuvieran sobre ella corrieran el riesgo de ser aplastados.

-¡Cuidado!- Advirtió White Line mientras una gran caja se dirigía justo a los que ayudaban al marín herido.

Los marines se arrojaron fuera del paso de dicha caja salvándose por poco; -¿Capitán que hacemos?- Preguntó otro navegante tratando de conservar la calma.

-Tienen que bajar las velas, así tal vez podría usar el timón y guiarnos a aguas menos turbulentas- Afirmó el capitán.

-Sí mi capitán, haremos lo posible- Dijo dicho marín y con ayuda de otros más exitosamente pudieron bajar las velas.

Spike tomó el timón y lo giró al Noroeste donde se veía una pequeña luz de esperanza.

-Agghh, las olas son muy fuertes- Exclamó el dragó viendo como el timón se le resistía al cambio de rumbo.

-¡Al suelo!- Gritó otra vez Spike viendo asustado como una ola gigantesca se dirigía inminentemente a impactarlos; todos cuales oyeron la advertencia se agacharon sin dudaron y luego fue el impacto recibido fue poderosamente fuerte lo cual hizo que medio barco virara haciendo que Spike y algunos tripulantes quedasen colgando de los barandales laterales.

-Es nuestro fin, no prolongaré más mi sufrimiento- Se lamentó un tripulante el cual estuvo colgado y se soltó al estrepitoso mal donde de seguro terminaría allí su vida.

-Wilburck- Dijo Spike cabizbajo viendo como se lanzaba dicho tripulante a la muerte.

-Al parecer hemos enfurecido a los dioses- Se lamentó otro tripulante.

Spike lentamente se le comenzaban a resbalar las manos, segundos antes de caer cerró los ojos y grito.

-Aggg, aggtt agght- Se Despertó Spike en su cama jadeando y algo sudado por el sueño que había tenido.

-aff, solo aff, fue un sueño- Respiró aliviado aunque todavía algo sofocado.

Será mejor que regrese a descansar- Suspiró Spike secándose la cara con unos de los bordes de la sabana y luego se recostó y en unos cuantos minutos reconcilió el sueño.

**Al día siguiente…**

Spike y Twilight se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, esta ultima unos cinco o seis minutos antes que el dragoncito; -Buenos días Twi- Saludó Spike mientras bajaba las escaleras listo para desayunar.

Luego de haber ingerido "la comida más importante del día" cada quien salió al pueblo y Spike andaba por las calles viendo a ver carteles que soliciten trabajo, entre tanto Twilight, como de costumbre, fue a reunirse con sus amigas.

-No hay nada interesante, lo mismo de siempre- Dijo Spike en voz baja mientras veía que las pocas ofertas de trabajo no eran actas para él.

Este siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con un poste de luz en el cual había un anuncio publicitario en el cual para mañana se presentaría un espectáculo en Canterlot de "La gran y poderosa Trixie" y en letras pequeñas decía que se requería un asistente y este tendría paga.

-Espera, aunque ella no me agrade mucho, podría servirle de asistente, el problema es como llego a Canterlot- Asumió Spike pensativo.

-_Bueno, espera..si corro, o camino, llegaría en unas …tres horas, o mejor pago un carruaje que me lleve a unos 50 bits….creo que es hora de ponerme atlético_- Pensó el dragón y este no quiso pagar por los servicios de transporte y decidió darle uso apropiado a sus patas.

-_Aunque si voy hoy, tendré que hospedarme en un hotel, ¡Rayos! Tendré que partir por la mañanita a esos de las seis_- Meditó de nuevo al ver la situación más detalladamente.

-Bueno, creo que por hoy, descansaré para mañana tener suficientes energías- Dijo y luego emprendió rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa, fue al cuarto de Twilight y tomó su mp3 y se puso a escuchar música.

-Vaya, si Twilight tuviera el gusto que tiene por los libros, así tanto para la música, sería genial, vaya disparate de música que escucha- Dijo Spike mirando al reproductor y luego lo puso en su sitio.

-Creo que….mejor iré a dar una vuelta por el parque- Dijo Spike tras pensarlo un poco.

Spike salió de camino al parque central de Ponyville donde Scootaloo suele montar su "Scooter".

-Ahhhhh, hacía ya algunas semanas que no visitaba este parque- Dijo el dragó mientras inhalaba el puro aire del parque.

Spike procedió a caminar lentamente disfrutando del buen ambiente que sucedida en dicho lugar.

**Mientras con Scootaloo…**

Esta estaba montando su skateboard con propulsores de viento agregados para mayor "velocidad".

-Vamos Sweetie Belle, tienes que probar esto ¡WOOOHOOO!- Dijo Scootalo emocionada dando un par de 360´s en el aire.

-Es que…creo que se ve muy peligroso- Dijo esta francamente.

-Pruébalo, anda, no seas gallina- Insistió la pequeña pony de piel naranja.

-Bu-bueno, solo una vez…ok- Dijo Sweetie Belle tímidamente.

-Está bien, verás que te divertirás- Afirmó Scootaloo.

Sweetie se subió al Scooter y comenzó a pedalear un poco colina arriba, justo por la colina donde en pocos momentos pasaría Spike, -Vamos Sweetie, toca el botón rojo- Sugirió Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle, tímida toco el botón y los propulsores se activaron y como ella no era una experta "skateboarder" salió despedida del patín colina cuesta arriba.

Spike venía casi descendiendo sin mirar que la hermana de Rarity venía a toda velocidad directo a él, el muy relajado Spike siguió caminado y Sweetie termino escandalosamente impactando con este, los dos cayeron cuesta abajo como una bola de nieve.

Al estar unos pocos segundos sin poseer consciencia Sweetie Belle, al igual que dicho dragón, noto que…Estaba sobre Spike y lo…Había besado por accidente….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hasta aquí el capítulo, gracias por leer, espero que les haya parecido bueno e interesante.

Se despide: Roxas2key.


End file.
